Un jour, nous serons heureux
by Miss Lisa Jane N
Summary: Hermione, avec l'aide de son ex pire ennemi, pensait contrôler cette machination infernale. Elle va comprendre tôt ou tard que cette mascarade se retournera contre elle...
1. Prologue

Fiction imaginaire crée par Miss Lisa Jane N.

Univers et Personnages appartenant à JKR

**Prologue**

- Tu étais encore avec tes amis, n'est-pas ? _Demanda Lady Malfoy._

À peine rentré, qu'elle m'a mis le grappin dessus. Se tenant là dans ce couloir vide et glacial, étant plus inquiète que surprise par mon arrivée tardive.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?... Il y avait Blaise et Pansy, _lui répondis-je._

Elle marcha vers moi telle une grande dame et me prit dans ses bras, après cette étreinte maternelle, elle me regarda avec une certaine angoisse dans les yeux :

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... Tu sais notre famille vit différemment cette après-guerre et j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur !

- Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois, Il n'aura aucun malheur sur ma tête si tu arrêtes d'avoir de telles pensées ! _pour la rassurer._

Elle me sourit et m'entraîna dans une deuxième étreinte, mon visage rencontra ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, elle a toujours ce parfum habituel qui m'apaise automatiquement, transformant mon esprit en celui d'un bébé ne voulant sortir du nid. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me dit à l'oreille :

- Ton père t'attends dans son bureau.

Après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, je me rendis à son bureau d'une extrême lenteur en pensant à ce qui va m'arriver, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde. Le fait d'avoir jouer le rôle de double espion pour le compte de l'ordre du Phoenix a permis au clan Malfoy de survivre, d'être épargné par la justice.

L'après-guerre est pour moi une renaissance et une délivrance au sujet de tout les devoirs que je devais assumer, comme par exemple le mariage (avec Pansy) arrangé depuis gosse...

Tout ce cauchemar est bel et bien terminé, enfin pas totalement, je veux profiter un max de ma vie mais avec l'honneur de ma famille à sauver et Père qui essaie (encore) par tout les moyens de choisir mes fréquentations à cause d'EUX.

Sans que je me rende compte, je fus devant la porte de son bureau, je toquai à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, pénétrai dans la pièce :

- Ne t'aies-je pas appris les bonnes manières ?

- J'ai cru une réponse de votre part, Père.

- Insolent à ce que je vois... Assis-toi d'abord, _en me tendant un verre._

- Cela paraît important pour que vous m'appelez à votre bureau tard dans la nuit. De quoi s'agit-il donc ?

- Es-tu... _en fixant ma main avec mon verre d'alcool,_ Je comprends maintenant la position étrange de ta main lorsque tu tiens ton verre.

- La famille n'est-elle pas sacrée à vos yeux ? Je suis sûr que si, je pense que c'est la seule chose que nous ayons en commun... Je me dois de la défendre voyez-vous ?... _ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet, je rajoute,_

- Donc revenons à l'objet de cet entretien.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais prêt en l'honneur de ta famille, mais si tu l'es et en voyant ta main blessée, tu l'es, je te propose donc de venir avec moi en France.

- Pourquoi faire ? _ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir._

- Tu sais qu'Ils nous acceptent pas, nous ne sommes pas les Weasley ou autre, nous sommes dans sang purs qui nous nous vantâmes d'être des partisans de Tu-sais-Qui... Ils nous surveillent sans cesse comme des vautours prêts à attaquer à la moindre occasion, les médias, le ministère et j'en passe ! Ta mère et moi n'en pouvons plus, je sais aussi que tu le vis mal et que ta septième année va bientôt commencer, j'ai trouvé une solution... il reste deux semaines, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi en France pour... _ne finissant pas sa phrase,_

- Oui, pour...

- Pour ... que tu te maris.

L'information avait parcourue de longues minutes dans la zone de compréhension de mon cerveau, afin de déchiffrer cette toute petite phrase qui m'était destinée et décodant le verbe "se marier", conjugué au présent, à la seconde personne du singulier. C'est avec l'alcool me fait sortir de mes pensées assassines m'étouffant quasi sur place :

- Il est hors de question que je me maris ! je pensais avoir été clair après avoir annuler le projet de mariage avec Parkinson ! _essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance._

- Écoute-moi ! C'est pour notre bien à tous, crois-moi !

- Faut-il vraiment passer par la case "mariage" pour régler tout les problèmes du monde ?

- Dans notre affaire, oui ! en plus ce n'est pas n'importe quelle personne ! _essayant d'attiser ma curiosité._

- Vous m'avez dit la même chose au sujet de Parkinson !

- Eh bien là, c'est autre chose ! Vois-tu dans le monde magique, il y a l'Élu (comme si personne ne savait pas cette nouvelle) mais il existe une personne de la même importance surnommée "le phoenix du monde magique".

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez me voir marier avec une gamine ou c'est juste un surnom gnagnan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver affubler d'un surnom pareil ?

- Il faut dire qu'elle vient d'une très vieille famille aristocratique magique, même beaucoup plus vieille que la nôtre et qu'elle était membre active de l'Orde du Phoenix durant la guerre... Et ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a à peu près ton âge !

- Je connais tout les membres de l'Ordre et je ne vois personne ayant des antécédents familiaux de ce genre, et puis une famille plus vieille que la nôtre est totalement impossible !

- Saches que tu te trompes, cette famille avait perdu leur magie il y a quelques siècles de cela mais elle est plus connue dans le monde moldu.

- Vous vous y connaissez fort bien sur cette famille.

- j'ai eu un entretien avec le grand-père de cette jeune fille tôt dans la matinée.

Je voyais très bien qu'il en avait marre d'argumenter, de justifier la chose, il voulait en finir vite avec mon consentement qu'il obtiendra de grès ou de force mais je ne comprenais pourquoi il remettait sur le tapis un sujet comme le mariage de convenance, il sait pertinemment que je ne suis pas fervent adepte à cette coutume mais je voulais savoir les enjeux de cette affaire si importante aux yeux de mon père.

- Je vois, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition ... Je vais donc prendre congé et... _sur le point de finir ma phrase, mon père me coupa net la parole, excédé par ma position vis-à-vis de ce mariage._

- Minute papillon _(O_o = choqué le ptit Drago)_, je te préviens que tu n'as pas le choix de venir là-bas ou non ! Le fait que je tolère ton impertinence grandissante ne te donne nullement le droit de me désobéir ! Et si l'envie te prend de me désobéir sur ce sujet, je suis prêt à te déshériter et te chasser du manoir !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même ? _comprenant que le ton qu'il a employé n'est pas très bon signe quant à la longévité de mon existence._

- Oh que si ! Je préfère largement te voir attacher par un contrat de mariage que de te voir passer jours et nuits avec ta bande d'amis à jouer les fêtards et se servir de la violence de sauvage pour régler les conflits que tu rencontres, n'oublies pas que tu es un Malfoy !

- Pensez-vous à ce que je voudrais dans la vie ? Je veux être libre de choisir pour mon avenir, ma vie... _qui finissait dans un murmure._

- Je comprends ce que tu veux et je respecterai ta volonté mais pour ce mariage...rien que cette faveur... fais-le pour ta mère et moi... Je t'en supplies, Drago, c'est vital !

Je rêve ou mon père me supplie ? Non je ne rêve pas, il devient fou à moins que ce soit une blague ou quelque chose comme ça... Avec son regard l'air très au sérieux comme si la fin du monde allait arriver demain, me laisse penser que la situation est pire que je ne le croyais. Voyant ma tête, il finit par dire d'une voix calme :

- Depuis le début des vacances scolaires, le ministère a confisqué les trois quart de nos biens et le reste ne nous permet pas de bénéfices. Nous serons ruiné d'ici un an si nous faisons rien, tu n'auras plus rien pour ton héritage, toute la famille n'aura plus rien.

D'abord les bastons, puis le mariage, après les finances de la famille, je vis vraiment une journée pourrie, cette dernière nouvelle m'a complètement achevé mais ne m'étonna point, je sais que ça servait de punition vu que mon père n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de changer de camps durant la guerre, le ministère devait se dire que cela donnerait un semblant de justice aux yeux de la populace (vu que notre famille a été acquitté). Je fus muet et commençai à faire les cent pas pendant un moment.

Puis je m'arrêtai et me résignai à cette fatalité en posant une simple question avec une lenteur déconcertante me persuadant qu'elle me brûlerait à la gorge:

- Quelle est son... nom ?

D'un regard de soulagement, il me répondit :

- Jeanne Élisabeth de Grandelay


	2. Chapter 1  L'arrivée

**Chapitre 1 : L' arrivée  
**

Trop préoccupé par ce mariage avec une parfaite inconnue, je ne me rendais pas compte des premiers rayons du soleil qui illuminèrent ma chambre. La faim finissait par chasser mes problèmes et je me résolvais à m'extirper du lit, enlevant les vêtements de la veille sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Après ce brin de toilette, je descendais pour le petit déjeuner. Dans la salle à manger, Mère mangeait déjà mais quelque chose ne collait pas :

- Bonjour Mère, il y a un problème ?

- Bonjour Drago, je vais bien, merci, et toi, comment vas-tu ? Et théoriquement pas de problème en vue.

- Je te prie de m'excuser... Je vais moyennement bien avec un mariage de convenance en préparation mais il y a peut-être un autre problème parce que Père n'est pas avec nous à profiter du petit déjeuner.

- Je vois que tu t'es douté que ton père m'ait mise au courant bien avant toi, _me lançant son regard de compassion._.. Et au sujet de ton père, il est encore au lit, une migraine apparemment...

- Une migraine ? Nous n'avons pas de potions pour remédier à ça ?

- Laisses... Il veut prendre son temps... Que ça soit parfait jusqu'au moindre détail... Il est tellement sous pression depuis que nos affaires financières sont à un stade critique, tu sais !

- Mais ne devons-nous pas partir après le petit déjeuner ?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous irons tout les deux, ton père nous rejoindra en fin d'après-midi, il ne voudra rater pour rien au monde le bal ! v_isiblement enjouée à cette idée_.

Un bal ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas le bal pour annoncer les fiançailles. Cela sonnera la fin de ma vie libre de petit oiseau naïf découvrant un monde merveilleux, qui a duré un mois et demi, c'est-à-dire, début des vacances jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour l'amour de Merlin, ma vie est génial !

Après un bref déjeuner matinal, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers menant à ma chambre (pour remplir mes malles) jusqu'à ce que Mère m'interpella :

- Drago, ce n'est pas la peine de monter te préparer, tu es déjà parfait, nous partons maintenant, j'ai tes malles, vas chercher ta cape dans le petit salon et rejoins-moi dehors devant l'entrée de la propriété, _m'expliqua-t-elle calmement_.

- On croirait que le fin du monde serait pour demain, à moins que ça soit vraiment demain !

- Je suis désolée, comme j'ai su pour ton futur mariage avant toi, j'ai fait le nécessaire en avance et puis le Ministère m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre pour avoir un portoloin... Mais je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire parce que je suis toute excitée par les préparatifs que j'en oublie le contexte ! _le sourire au lèvres_.

- Mère, c'est un mariage de convenance, je ne connais même pas cette fille !

- Mais ton père m'a assuré que tu l'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, et même côtoyé à une période... Mince, j'ai son prénom sur le bout de la langue... C'est mignon en plus !

- Euh...! À moins d'avoir formulé un sortilège d' Amnésie pour oublier sa tête, il n'y a pas de prénom « mignon » nommé Jeanne Élisabeth dans mon entourage !

- Ah bon ? Elle s'appelle Jeanne, j'ai pourtant cru qu'elle s'appelait autrement mais je ne sais plus comment ! _les yeux dans le vague._

- Ce n'est pas la peine de cogiter à ce point, tu as sûrement fait un lapsus.

- Peut-être... Bon, je pars devant je t'attends.

- Entendu.

D'après Mère, le fait que Père lui ait assuré de la véracité de ses confidences m'inquiéta de plus en plus, qui peut-elle être ? De ses dires, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, c'est une fille de bonne famille et ... et puis... roooh j'en ai marre, je ne veux plus y penser parce que je sais que ça va se diriger sur la petite Weasley, même si il n'y a aucune raison de penser de cette façon sauf que la petite Weasley faisait partie de l'Ordre et que sa famille soit de sang-pur mais pas aristo ,ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi...

Effrayé à la simple pensée de me voir marier avec la Weasley, je pris en vitesse ma cape et fila rejoindre Maman :

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui. Approches toi, il y a un petit miroir accroché aux lianes du portail et il faut que je t'explique que... Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me contemple et à me voir je suis toujours aussi beau, magnifique, parfait... Ah, regardes mon sourire, je suis carrément un dieu avec mes fossettes et regardes... _essayant d'enregistrer le souvenir de mon dernier beau visage radieux._

- Drago ! Tiens plutôt la manche du miroir avant de dire quoi que ce soit qui te feras perdre ton splendide visage !

- C'est noté. Au fait, tu voulais m'expliquer quelque chose...

- Tu verras bien par toi-même.

Aussitôt dit, Mère prit la manche du miroir avec moi, le portoloin nous emmena à une vitesse fulgurante que nous arrivâmes quasi sur-le-champ.

Je n'ai pas bien vu comment Mère arrive à faire cela mais elle a réussit à atterrir gracieusement tel un ange mais au lieu de rester là à admirer le tableau, je m'efforçais en vain à sortir de ces eaux boueuses.

- Ce trou perdu est un vrai raz-de-marée, tu pouvais me prévenir de ce désagrément.

- Cela t'apprendra à préférer ton visage que mes explications, _amusée par la situation_.

- Très drôle ! Même pas une heure et mes habits sont foutus !

- Non, ne fais pas ça, ta baguette va exploser, certes nous sommes dans une forêt au fin fond de la province française, mais la barrière magique qui protège le domaine de Grandelay est très puissante et nous sommes devant cette barrière. Elle désactive tout objet magique à dix kilomètres à la ronde, même le portoloin s'est cassé avant notre atterrissage.

- Bah comment a-t-on fait pour rester en vie ?

- Le transplanage, tu es un sorcier voyons !

- Et tu m'as lâché dans cette grosse flaque exprès, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! _d'un air machiavélique._

- Ok, encore plus drôle lorsque c'est prémédité ! Je ne savais pas qu'une barrière magique puisse faire ça ! Elle peut tuer quelqu'un !

- Peut-être bien... À ce qu'on raconte cette barrière magique est vivante, elle émet une sorte d'aura qui désactive tout objet magique sauf les baguettes, qui elles, explosent... C'est pour éviter que des intrus mauvais s'introduisent dans le domaine.

- Bah, je peux utiliser ma baguette à l'intérieur du domaine, c'est pas grave !

- Toujours non, la magie pure provenant d'un être vivant est acceptée, donc pas de baguette sinon...

- Explosion, ok, j'ai saisi ! Mais au fait, qui va nous accueillir ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a que nous...

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour cette attente, _dit une voix inconnu et grave._

En me retournant, je vis un homme du troisième âge s'aidant d'une canne en argent aux motifs d'animaux diverses. Il a des manières qui le rend respectable, on devine l'esprit noble, l'air jovial et le regard usé par la vie _(enfin c'est ce que je pense)_ :

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous venons juste d'arriver, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

- De mieux en mieux depuis le jour où Jeanne a acceptée de vivre avec moi, ici. Et pour vous, le voyage n'a pas été trop brusque ?

- Non, je me suis préparée à cet inconvénient mais pas pour mon fils ! _d'un regard amusé._

Tout les regards se sont tournés vers moi avec mes habits sales et humides. C'était à ce moment que je voulais me changer le plus rapidement possible :

- Vous êtes Drago, je présume ?

- Exact, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur...

- Charles Henri de Grandelay, le grand-père de Jeanne, je suis aussi enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune homme,_ en me serrant la main chaleureusement._ Jeanne est à Paris, vous la verrez en début de soirée lors du bal, donc vous avez un peu de temps devant vous... Veuillez bien me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît.

Après cet échange qui dura à peine deux minutes, nous le suivîmes en marchant prudemment, tout d'un coup, le maître de la propriété disparaissait, surpris, je m'avançais d'un pas puis soudainement, le décor forestier se changeait en un décor plus printanier avec un énorme et vieux portail qui nous fit face, au loin, on pouvait voir un grand manoir.

- Jeune homme, je suis persuadé que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions mais j'ai promis à ma petite fille de la laisser vous expliquer et je dois vous avouer que c'est la troisième fois que je vienne dans ces terres et comme je suis un ignare en la magie, c'est plus préférable que Jeanne vous explique tout, elle sait mieux que moi sur la magie, _gêné par cette déclaration._

- Rien ne presse, je peux attendre encore quelques heures ! _sentant ces « quelques heures » être les dernières heures de ma vie._

Nous accédons au domaine, nous approchant de plus en plus du manoir. Les pétales de toutes sortes de fleurs parsemaient l'allée principale faite de dalles d'une blancheur éclatante, une brise vient perturber les feuillages des arbres situés de part et d'autre de l'allée principale, créant ainsi un faible murmure de leur part... _Faut que je m'arrête, je vais devenir romantique à souhait ! _

En arrivant dans ce grand hall d'entrée du manoir, je pressentis Monsieur de Grandelay qui se préparer à faire un long discours :

- Nous y voilà ! Le manoir à l'air plus petit de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur,vous ne trouvez pas ? Il y a d'innombrables pièces...

_Il a raison... ignare !_

- ... Et puis prudence ! Les murs bougent tout seuls, c'est donc un vrai casse-tête pour sortir de ce labyrinthe...

_Vraiment un novice !_

- ... Je crois qu'il ressent les émotions de ses maîtres, il faut donc de la patience avec ce manoir, il vieillit, il doit avoir toute l'attention qu'il mérite...

_Mais c'est un moldu ? Il croit que le manoir est un toutou ?_

- ... Mais le manoir n'est rien comparé à tout ce qui se trouve derrière, un magnifique paysage, des créatures magnifiques, une forêt magnifique...

_Ouais en gros toute sa petite vie est MAGNIFIQUE... Il arrive à me parler sans se prendre une porte, ni un mur, trop fort le type !_

- ... Et le surprenant dans tout ça, c'est que les esprits magiques entretiennent le domaine depuis l'arrivée de Jeanne... Ah, nous sommes arrivés, ce sont deux chambres l'un en face l'autre, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'espère ?

- Aucun, _lui dis-je,_

- C'est parfait, _dit Mère,_

- Bien je vous laisse, quant à vous, Narcissa, ma femme veut vous parler en privé, pourriez-vous la rejoindre dans deux heures dans le petit salon ? Je ne serais pas là, je dois aller chercher Jeanne.

_Franchement, il n'a que Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne, il ne vit que pour elle... Raaaah moi j'veux l'oublier cette fille !..._

Au moment où l'hôte de la maison s'éclipsa, je remarquai Mère me fixait intensément :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non... Pas encore mais ça ne va pas tarder !

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Bien que ton père t'ait apprit à avoir le visage froid et impassible, j'ai lu tes pensées... T'es vraiment irrécupérable ! _en agrandissant ma supposée malle, _Prends-la, et tu as intérêt à te changer avec ce qui se trouve dedans.

Puis s'approchant de moi, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue, et me dit avec un sourire réconfortant :

- Je ne veux pas voir ta personnalité changée à cause d'un mariage, et puis là maintenant ce ne sont que des fiançailles... Ah au fait, puisque la nature est tellement magnifique, tu n'as qu'à profiter de ce magnifique temps pour te promener dans ce magnifique jardin avec cette forêt magnifique !

- C'est une blague ?

- Ou sinon, un changement physique au niveau de ton visage pour rendre ta modestie, c'est à toi de voir !

- C'est évident, non ? Bon, moi je te laisse, je vais me changer, _voulant quitter ma mère et son aura maléfique._


	3. Chapter 2 La fiancée

**Chapitre 2 : La fiancée  
**

Je pensais m'être assoupi une quinzaine de minutes mais à voir les rayons du soleil quittaient lentement le ciel, le bal avait déjà commencé.

Je devrais peut-être me préparer pour cette soirée mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre. La malle que Mère m'avait refilé, n'avait que des vêtements moldus _[je vois qu'elle avait tout calculé à l'avance]_. Au final, J'ai opté pour un ensemble BCBG version moldu avec une longue veste pour sortir dehors mais il a fallu que je m'endorme dans la forêt, dans un coin humide près d'un lac... Et maintenant ma veste est froissée, raaahlàlà, c'est à ces moments là que ma cape me manque...

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher du lac, manifestement, cette personne n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, serait-elle à ma recherche ? En regardant de plus près, je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était qu'une simple soubrette du manoir ; elle fixait du regard le lac et commençait à se déshabiller... Euh minute là, elle se déshabille ?

Franchement, comme tout mecs hétéro de la terre, c'est mentir si je disais que la vue était horrible et même si je la voyais de dos, les formes de ce corps qui se dévoilaient lentement... Oh Merlin! Elle sait se déshabiller ! Je vais devenir fou à ce rythme... Quand elle eut fini, elle plongea en tenue d'Eve, faisant disparaître, au préalable, ses vêtements.

- Drago ! Drago! Où es-tu ? Bon sang ! Drago! _Cria Mère_.

Eh Merde ! J'aurais dû prévoir que Mère allait me chercher pour le bal. Maintenant, elle va me prendre pour un pervers, cette fille sait que je l'aie maté, ça ne sert plus à rien de se cacher :

- Mère, je suis ici ! _voyant de loin Maman._

- Que fais-tu ici ? _l'air énervé,_

- N'as-tu pas dit que je devais me promener dans cette magnifique forêt ?

- Fais le malin ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu es en retard et puis Jeanne est arrivée depuis deux heures !

- Elle est au bal ?

- Non, pas encore, son grand-père m'a informé qu'elle est en train de se préparer dans sa chambre.

- Eh bien allons-y ! Mais faudrait peut-être que je me change, ma veste est froissée.

- Ce n'est qu'une veste. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça à l'intérieur, tu es parfait comme toujours.

- Je sais, je suis toujours parfait, _en lui lançant un sourire charmeur_.

- Arrêtes, ça ne marchera pas avec moi, ton Père a utilisé maintes fois cette ruse !

- Et je ne veux pas savoir pour quoi ! _avec une mine dégoûtée._

En quittant la forêt avec Mère, je me retournais une dernière fois vers le lac, juste deux ou trois secondes : j'apercevais cette fille brune qui m'a littéralement pris sur le fait, avec un sourire diabolique _[O_o_ _semblable à celui de Mère]_, et s'éclipsa au fin fond du lac.

OoOoOo

À peine rentré, que je me faisais sermonné par un simple regard de Père, il n'avait jamais besoin de faire un discours, juste un simple regard qui en disait long sur la réprimande. Dans la salle de bal, des centaines de personnes importantes ou célèbres répondaient présentes pour voir en personne cette fameuse Jeanne.

Je saluais ces personnes que je connaissais ou pas et certaines femmes ou filles à papa me faisaient de l'oeil, essayant tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention mais un Malfoy est difficile à capturer, mais bon que voulez-vous ? J'existe pour être l'Homme des rêves de toutes femmes sur terre... Ouhlà, je crois que je ne vais pas saluer le reste des convives, j'ai failli envoyer une fille au bord de l'évanouissement, avec mon bonsoir made in Malfoy.

Voulant me mettre à l'écart des autres invités, je m'approchais du buffet, et demandais un verre d'alcool assez fort_ [vu qu'il n'y a pas de whisky pur feu], _sans un regard au personnel, observant les entremets et les alcools que je ne connaissais point.

- Monsieur, je vous sers un kir royal, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ? dit une serveuse.

- Non, je vous remercie, _lui lançant un de mes sourires._

La brune resta stoïque, elle n'était pas du tout troublée par mon regard de dieu, ce qui me blessa instantanément dans mon égo. Cette fille n'était pas normale, peut-être une mauvaise vue... Eh mais minute, il y a anguille sous roche...

- Vous avez aimé la vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas net avec cette fille, elle doit être super furax pour tout à l'heure :

- Même mieux que ça Mademoiselle ! J'ignorais que les soubrettes de ce coin avaient pour habitude de se dandiner nue en pleine forêt ! _m'amusant de la situation_.

- VOUS NE... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Monsieur, _les joues rouges tomates, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention,_

- Ah, je ne peux pas comprendre... Vous a-t-on forcé à vous mettre toute nue ?

- Euh non, mais...

- Suite à un pari alors ?

- Pas du tout, mais je...

- Manipulée ?

- Loin de là, il faut dire que...

- Menacée de mort ?

- En aucun cas, mais...

- Donc, vous l'avez fait de votre plein gré, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Certes...

- Cela me paraît normal si une personne se promène dans ces environs et jette un coup d'oeil à ce magnifique lac, sans penser qu'au même moment, vous y êtes en tenue d'Eve pour y faire trempette, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Et puis pensez-vous qu'un homme serait indifférent face à un si magnifique corps ? _qui laissait présager une victoire de ma part._

Ce fut le cas, car cette jolie brunette resta tellement abasourdie par mon discours qu'elle ne remarquât pas la forme de sa bouche devenue béante.

- Vous pouvez fermer votre bouche, vous pourrez gober une mouche à ce rythme là ! _laissant échapper un rire._

- Hein... Mais... Mais... Roooh, pas la peine de vous expliquer, ce ne sont pas vos affaires de toute façon ! _en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jolie brune avait un air de Granger. Faut dire que Granger avait une manie de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Jeune homme ! Vous êtes donc là ! s'exclama le futur beau papy.

- Oui, et depuis un petit bout de temps ! Je faisais connaissance avec le personnel de maison ! _me retournant pour indiquer la ravissante serveuse du buffet mais elle n'était plus là._

- Vous savez, le personnel du manoir est très occupé ce soir, vous pourrez les rencontrer plus tard !

- Je comprends... Mais vous n'êtes pas accompagné de votre petite-fille ? Je ne la vois pas.

- Il y a un léger contre-temps et c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir, pourriez-vous allez dans le bureau personnel de ma femme ? Je vous y rejoindrai avec Jeanne et ma femme pour discuter au calme, vos parents se joindront à nous plus tard... Ce bureau se trouve au 1er étage, longez le couloir principal, couloir de droite, 2ème porte.

- C'est entendu.

Cela fait une heure et demi que cette fille ne s'est pas montrée, à moins que ça soit un fantôme ou un miracle de Merlin _[pour qu'elle disparaisse]_, que sais-je ? Sérieusement, je préfère m'en tenir avec les protagonistes de cette affaire que cette fosse aux lions dans la salle de bal. Arrivé à destination, je m'engouffrais dans le bureau. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru pendant un instant, jusqu'à que je me rende compte de mon erreur, les murs de ce manoir ont bougé ainsi que les pièces du manoir. J'entendis Monsieur de Grandelay _[avec sa grosse voix]_ se rapprocher du petit salon où j'y étais.

Pris d'une panique soudaine, je voulus me cacher, cependant, ce fut trop tard, car la porte était déjà ouverte, de plus il n'était pas seul, tout le personnel buffet était là aussi :

- Veuillez, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît.

_Je savais que ce domaine permettait la magie sans baguette, et sans que j'en fusse conscient, je suis devenu invisible._

- Je vous ai appelé car l'une d'entre vous est une personne cachée...

_Euh là, je n'ai pas du tout compris._

_- _Et cette personne a profité du remue-ménage faite par le personnel chargé du buffet pour s'incruster en douce parmi les serveuses du personnel...

_Oh mais que vois-je ? C'est la brunette de tout à l'heure..._

- J'attends... Personne veut se dénoncer... Bien... Alors, vous êtes tous virés !

_Waow, ignare en magie mais coeur de serpentard, je commence à l'aimer ce type !_

Subitement, la brunette se leva du canapé, et fixa intensément le papy.

- Quant au reste du personnel, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, continuez votre travail. Vous pouvez disposer, _lâcha le grand-père._

- Je peux aussi m'en aller ? _Demanda la jeune fille,une fois seule avec le papy_,

- Tu sais que c'est impossible !

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine... vraiment...

_C'est juste une impression ou la serveuse et le papy ont une relation proche._

- C'est vrai que je m'inquiète et cette inquiétude ne disparaîtra pas depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là, tu n'as que moi et le reste de la tribu,_ lui donnant un sourire apaisant,_

- Je vais bien, même très bien, et ce n'est pas un mariage qui arrangera les choses !...

Avec ce que j'ai compris, cette jeune fille est proche de papy et qui plus est, elle parlait d'un mariage donc il y ait de grandes chances que cette fille déguisée en soubrette serait Jeanne. Bizarrement, je sentis mon coeur faire un bond.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose, pour me retrouver, pas la peine de renvoyer tout le personnel, ces personnes ne sont pas concernées par ce problème, _qui fut sur le point de partir,_

- Non, attends Jeanne...,_ lui prenant le poignet._

Au contact du grand-père, la jeune fille se métamorphosa, ses cheveux devenaient longs et avaient une couleur plus flamboyante, son corps gagna quelques centimètres et sa silhouette suivait cette harmonisation mais je ne pouvais apercevoir son visage car son dos me fit face comme quand j'étais au lac.

Mais au son de sa voix, je n'avais guère besoin de voir son vrai visage, car une seule et unique personne s'insinua d'emblée dans mon esprit :

- Non grand-père, pas Jeanne... Hermione, mon prénom est Hermione ! _S'exclama-t-elle_,

- Granger ? _M'entendais-je dire tout haut._

Les deux personnes présentes, à part moi, se tournèrent dans ma direction. En cet instant, dans cette même pièce, deux personnes furent surpris, c'était le grand-père et Granger ; puis ma petite personne fut plutôt dans un état second, à la fois choquée et aux limites de la crise cardiaque.

_Bon au moins, je suis sûr à cent pour cent d'une chose, c'est que je ne suis plus invisible._


	4. Chapter 3 Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Après m'être calmé. Je passais de longues minutes en face de cette fille à comprendre le pourquoi du comment je m'étais retrouvé avec Granger pour notre fiançailles, mais je commençais à la fois à appréhender la chose... Son grand-père nous a laissé seuls à la demande de Granger, [_et maintenant, j'exige des explications]_ :

- Granger, tu pourrais émettre un son venant de ta bouche ! Personne ne veut m'expliquer, je suis complètement à la ramasse, là ! _Lâchai-je._

Surprise par ma prise de parole, elle n'en fut pas vexée, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de trouver ses mots.

- Vraisemblablement mon nom n'est pas Granger... C'est de Grandelay, mon grand-père m'a adopté après la guerre et comme mes parents sont morts...

- Je ne le savais pas, _dis-je,_

- C'est normal, mon prénom a aussi été changé donc très peu de gens savent ce qui m'arrive. À l'époque où mon père était jeune, il avait quitté la maison des de Grandelay pour je ne sais quelle raison et avait changé de nom, _m'expliqua-t-elle,_

- Je vois... Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois passée de fille de moldu à fille de sang-pur ?

- Alors ça, c'est plus compliqué !... Quand je suis arrivée dans le grand appartement de ma grand-mère Catherine à Paris au début des vacances, je suis entrée dans une chambre qui m'était destinée ; un portrait d'une de mes ancêtres y était accroché et en examinant la peinture, je me suis téléportée dans cette demeure. Un sort puissant qui avait été jeté depuis quelques siècles sur la famille a été levée, donc, au moment où je me suis retrouvée ici, cela confirme juste que je suis l'héritière de la fortune des de Grandelay, et tout les membres de la famille peuvent maintenant user de la magie.

- Je comprends, vu que ton grand-père est débile à ce sujet ! _En souriant,_

- Mais depuis que mes grands-parents ont pris conscience de ces antécédents familiaux, ils veulent me marier avec l'héritier d'une grande famille de sang-pur ! _Les yeux dans le vague,_

- Donc avec moi !

- Ouais.

- Mais tu ne veux pas, non? Moi aussi...

- Euh... M'enfin...

- Moi, je suis juste là pour des raisons financières, ça n'a jamais été dans le but de faire de la charité... _sans l'écouter,_

- Mais un mariage n'est pas comparable à une oeuvre de bienfaisance !

- Oh que si ! Crois-moi, si un mariage peut sauver une réputation !

- C'est totalement ridicule !

- Bienvenue dans le monde de la haute-société !

- Et c'est pourquoi je n'envie pas ta situation.

- N'oublies pas que tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi... Je dois avouer que ce que je vis en cet instant sort tout droit d'une fiction !

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Bon, ce n'est pas je n'aime pas être seul avec toi mais les responsables de cette magouille ne sont toujours pas arrivés !

- Attends ! Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, il faut que je te dise quelque chose,

- Vas-y,

- Laisses-moi être ta fiancée ! _dit-elle rapidement,_

- Oui... Euh... Hein ? Tu viens de dire...

- Tu as très bien entendu, Malfoy ! De mon point de vue, c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Demandons- leur d'attendre la fin de notre dernière année d'étude avant de s'unir pour le meilleur... Et pour le pire ! _Affichant un air dégouté,_

- Et qu'est-ce que nous gagnons, si nous suivons ce plan ?

- Du temps ! Et je peux te dire que le temps sera à notre avantage !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le temps pourrait nous servir.

- Bah si mes grands-parents ont eu vent de ta vrai nature...

- De ma vrai nature ?...

- Tu sais, comme tout à l'heure, tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil au lac... Tu m'as complètement dévoré des yeux !... Un homme à femme, amateur de bonne chair et...

- J'ai oublié Ô combien tu aimes te dandiner à poil dehors ! _Lui coupant la parole_,

- Pour ton information, Môsieur, un tunnel au fond du lac me permettait d'accéder à l'arrière du Manoir, cependant de la matière sauf celle d'un être vivant brûle au contact de l'eau du lac ! Je ne voulais pas aller à cette foutue soirée, alors je pensais que me fondre dans la masse sous une fausse apparence me rendrait invisible aux yeux de mes aïeuls.

- Très ingénieux ce système, _repensant à ses courbes sublimes,_

- Très chiant, oui !... Revenons à notre plan, si tu joues ton côté séducteur... Non, mieux que ça, si tu me trompes, le contrat de mariage sera rompu, et nous serons tout les deux libres !

- En gros, tu veux que je te fasse cocue... _et voyant qu'elle répondait par affirmatif, je renchéris,_

- Pour ce côté là de l'affaire, ça sera un jeu d'enfant mais c'est égoïste de ta part, je ne pense pas que les conséquences seront bénef pour moi !

- J'ai déjà pensé à ça et si tu es d'accord avec mon plan, je peux plaider ta cause puisque j'ai le Ministère et le Ministre de la Magie dans la poche, et si ça ne marche pas mais j'en doute, je peux te donner ce domaine qui est source de magie inégalée, _proposa-t-elle timidement,_

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ton domaine. Juste qu'on me rende la fortune de ma famille, rien de plus.

- Donc, marché conclu ?

- Raah Granger, tu m'impressionnes toujours autant, Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour te défaire d'un mariage avec moi ?

- Tout ! même jusqu'à donner tout l'or du monde !... Sans te vexer je ne t'aime pas... Je ne me vois pas dans un mariage qui m'enchaînera jusqu'à ma mort. _Je la comprends même si mon coeur se serre sans que je ne sache pourquoi..._

- Mais tu ne veux pas protéger la fortune de ta famille ?

- La fortune ne veut pas dire bonheur, Malfoy.

Je me disais que ce plan n'était pas si foireux que ça... Granger n'a pas l'air de s'attacher à sa nouvelle famille, quitte à balancer toute sa fortune par la fenêtre ; tout le contraire de ma situation et de ma philosophie, à travers la fortune Malfoy, se trouve l'honneur de ma famille et c'est après ce moment de réflexion que je lui dis enfin :

- Marché conclu, partenaire, _en lui serrant la main._

Contente de ce pacte, elle fila se changer dans la pièce voisine... Et lorsqu'elle fut revenue, je crus m'étouffer avec mon kir. Sa robe dévoilait toutes ses courbes de déesse _[elle a bien grandi la petite Granger]_, l'envie de me jeter sur elle et d'arracher sa robe devenait une obsession, or un homme civilisé tel que moi ne ferait sûrement pas ce genre de choses sauf les loups affamés de chair fraîche...

- Regardes-toi, Malfoy, tu fais la même tête que tout à l'heure, au lac, tu peux arrêter d'avoir des pensées malsaines... On dirait un loup affamé de chair fraîche ! _Mi amusée, mi écoeurée,_

_Ma parole ! Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi avec ta robe... C'est clair que t'adores exposer tes courbes ! _En fixant ses courbes divines,_

- Désolé, tu vas devoir supporter bien malgré moi, la vue de mon corps habillé de cette robe super vulgaire ! _Qui n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue,_

- Tu n'as qu'à te changer si tu te trouves vulgaire, _commençant à être fatigué,_

- Je devais porter cette robe pour la soirée, il n'y a que ça ou sinon il y a des habits de vieille mémé.

- Eh bien soit, restes comme tu es, pour ma part je te trouve... Correcte ! _En déformant la vérité,_

- Nan, mais tu dois être super aveugle ou quoi ? J'ai un décolleté super plongeant, mon bassin avait du mal a passer dans cette foutue robe, c'est super serrée, je me sens à poil et super gênée ! _Piquée au vif,_

- Tu sais Granger, c'est qu'une robe ! J'parie que si tu te sens vulgaire, c'est parce que t'es qu'une fille super coincée, mais en vérité t'es super attirante, sublime, magnifique, somptueuse et j'en passe... Après tu te vexes que j'aie des pensées perverses en te voyant !... Tu devrais plutôt être flattée que je puisse poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard de ma part sur toi depuis la minute où je t'ai vu dans le plus simple appareil alors arrêtes de faire ta gamine, et assis-toi sagement en face de moi, ok ? _Mort de rire devant son visage qui se désintégrait rapidement._

Ne sachant comment réagir, elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais Merlin en personne, tiraillée entre la gêne et la colère :

- Toi... Tu... Tu... Toujours pas changé depuis la guerre ! _Finit-elle par dire_,

- Et toi, tu t'es ramollie sur la répartie !

- S'il te plaît, faisons une trêve pour les fiançailles,

- Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà fait lorsque j'ai intégré l'Ordre ?

- Alors d'où vient cette source inépuisable de faire chier les gens ?

- De mon amour pour toi !

- Oh, je suis touchée en plein coeur !

- Et sinon, Potter et compagnie le savent ? _Reprenant mon sérieux,_

- Je n'ose pas... Depuis le début des vacances, je suis sans repère, avec une toute nouvelle identité...

- T'as peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

- Y'a de ça et d'autres choses... _dans le vague,_

- Si il n'y a plus personne dans nos entourages respectifs pour nous épauler, _[ce que je doute fort],_ on sera seul pour sortir de ce merdier, et donc il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes, partenaire ! _En me rapprochant d'elle,_

_- _Ouais, tu as peut-être raison, partenaire ! _Sans se rendre compte que je me suis mis à côté d'elle,_

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fait au juste ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me saisis de ta main,

- Pourquoi faire ? Me séduire comme toutes les midinettes de la soirée !

- C'est vrai que je suis assez tactile avec les femmes... _lâchant un rire, _mais là, c'était juste pour te réconforter, t'as l'air de te transformer en fontaine !

- C'est rare de voir un Malfoy réconforter son prochain, _pour me taquiner_.

- Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien que j'améliore mon physique, mon regard mystérieux, mon charme, ma séduction...

- Raahlàlà, Serpentard un jour, vantard toujours !

- Mais il y a aussi Malfoy un jour, beauté suprême toujours !

- Ouais c'est ça...

Nous étions tout les deux en pleine rigolade jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous renvoyait à la réalité :

- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, je savais que vous vous plaisez mutuellement ! Que c'est chou l'amour ! Dit Mère.

Tout le reste des protagoniste était présent, nous ayant pris sur le fait qui n'était qu'une simple proximité cordiale, voire amicale _[de mon point de vue... car je suis tout le temps comme ça avec Pansy], _mais tant mieux si on les a induit en erreur, c'est quand même le but...

Nous sommes prêts pour le show !


	5. Chapter 4 Rapprochement

**Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement**

Réveil brutal, avec un énorme mal de tête... Le vieux croûton avait osé faire ça à moi, « sa petite fille chérie »... Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait utilisé la magie familiale, la veille, pour unir les liens spirituel et émotionnel entre Malfoy et moi soit disant que c'était super utilisée chez nos ancêtres lors des fiançailles, et maintenant je ressentis les effets de la gueule de bois de ce dernier. Dire que mon grand-père est le seul à pouvoir annuler ce maudit contrat de mariage ; Papy avait bien caché son petit jeu, se montrant tellement stupide en sorcier...

Depuis le début de l'histoire, je me sentais si trahie, abandonnée par mes parents, mes grands-parents, par tout mon entourage... _[Suis-je Hermione, Jeanne, ou les deux ?]._

Pensant être fille de moldu, et voulant prouver au monde entier de quoi j'étais capable en tant que sorcière, c'est au final tout mon univers, mon identité qui se sont envolés ; perdue dans ce monde, ne sachant pourquoi j'existe, à part finir fille de sang-pur, puis pion dans un grand échiquier stratégique de la haute société, je n'ai donc plus rien à prouver à qui que ce soit !...

OoOoOo

Cela faisait une semaine que je fusse très matinale pour éviter le plus possible mes aïeuls. Je suis partie dans la forêt, escaladant un grand chêne, cela se compliquait si je portais une robe à fleur façon néo-romantique, vraiment superbe mais pas adaptée pour ce petit exercice physique.

C'est à partir du jour où j'ai levé le sort jeté à la famille, que mon corps avait changé, cette transformation a pris quelques jours que j'en ai souffert jusqu'à la moelle, comme si je suis entrée dans le corps d'une autre personne mais j'ai toujours mon regard... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais : mes cheveux ont pris une couleur plus étincelante, plus rouge-brune qu'à l'ordinaire tandis mes yeux ont pris une couleur ambre. _Il ne faudrait pas oublier de refaire ma garde-robe._

À présent, je ne peux plus voir mon reflet, parce que ce n'est pas moi ou c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à accepter d'être devenue Jeanne ou vraiment moi ? Raaaah complètement perdue...

Noyée dans mes songes devant les lumières des rayons du soleil du matin, une personne inattendue m'interpella en bas :

- Alors Granger, tu fais ta solitaire ?

Avec un petit sourire, je lui répondis :

- J'aime bien rester seule dehors pour réfléchir,

- Cela dure depuis une semaine ! Tu ne préfères pas m'accompagner pour une promenade matinale ? _Me proposa-t-il,_

- C'est une proposition tout à fait inhabituelle !

- Pas de la part de ton fiancé ! _Affichant son plus beau sourire à faire craquer toutes les filles de Poudlard [ou de la terre],_

- Bien, alors je vais descendre.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Pas la peine, _lui répondis-je._

Rien qu'avec la force de mon esprit, j'utilisais la magie pour atterrir en douceur, telle était l'une des caractéristiques de la magie des de Grandelay.

- Étant ton fiancé, je peux accéder à cette magie ? _Visiblement impressionné,_

- Pour ça, il va falloir que nous soyons mariés.

- Cela m'aurait étonné du contraire !

Nous pénétrions dans une allée, nous rapprochant d'un labyrinthe situé en plein milieu du jardin à la française. Marchant près de Malfoy, je pus remarquer les vêtements moldus qu'il portait, même avec un style moldu, il avait toujours autant la classe...

Pendant la guerre, mes rapports avec Malfoy avaient radicalement changé, ça paraît incroyable et pourtant nous en venions même à blaguer, à sympathiser pour simplement oublier le contexte de l'époque et tout ça avait démarré le jour où il est devenu double-espion... Je connaissais un peu Malfoy pour savoir qu'il méprisait les règles de bourge, les moeurs et autres, voulant juste être libre, cela me paraissait donc normal de ressentir quelques remords vis-à-vis de lui_, _je l'ai quand même convaincu d'accepter ces fiançailles, bien qu'il haïssait ce genre de choses.

- Euh, Granger... Tu peux arrêter d'être si morose, mon humeur s'est dégradé depuis qu'on a accepté ce contrat magique, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens donc tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour ma santé mentale, _me demanda-t-il,_

- Hein ?... Quoi ?... Désolée, _sortant soudainement de mon mutisme,_

En entrant dans le labyrinthe, il me dit :

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard... Je suis préfet en chef, j'crois que ma dernière année au château va devenir particulièrement intéressante !

_Je suis sûre qu'il pense à toutes les nanas qu'il pourra se faire dans la pièce commune..._

- T'as tout compris Granger ! _Après m'avoir écouter mentalement,_

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu confirmation de mon poste de préfète en chef, _ignorant sa dernière remarque._

- Eh bien, ces postes nous aideront pour notre stratagème, non ?

- C'est vrai, j'aurais pas besoin de descendre te voir chez les Serpentards !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? La lionne ne serait-elle pas de plus en plus faiblarde ? _Qui essayait de titiller mon ego,_

- Penses ce que tu veux... Je voulais dire que nos postes nous obligent à être plus proches que la normale à Poudlard, et ça sera plus facile d'exécuter le plan, _lui expliquais-je._

Je sentais qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement sur une chose puis me dit :

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Avoues ! _Me lançant un de ses sourires séducteurs,_

_Oh par Merlin ! Si Malfoy n'était pas Malfoy, je me jetterai sur lui... Tant mieux que sa personnalité gâche tout : il est trop charmeur, trop tactile,trop pervers, trop direct, mais trop b... be... beau ! À chaque fois qu'il me regarde, on dirait que ses yeux me transpercent, et qu'il me voit toute nue, c'est super troublant... Roohlàlà pourquoi le vent se ramène, ses cheveux deviennent en pétard mais ça le rend si sexe, et avec son regard... Mmmmh..._

- Je suis flatté que tu penses ça de moi mais juste une chose, t'es en train de baver ! _Complètement plié de rire, _

- Pour ton information, ne crois pas que je me suis entichée sur toi, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, car quelqu'un d'autre occupe mes pensées, _lui clouant le bec,_

_Je ressentais sa surprise... Eh mais il pense que je parlais de Ron..._

- C'est pas la belette ? _En lisant dans mon esprit,_

- Tu ne le connais pas... En parlant de Poudlard, ça me faisait penser à lui, il va être transféré là-bas, _lui dis-je vaguement..._

- Et puis j'essaie de trouver les bons mots lorsque je reverrais les autres, _finissant ma phrase,_

- Pas la peine de te tourmenter, joue franc jeu, et ça passe nickel !

- Tes amis serpentards vont pourtant être aussi choqués.

- Laisses, je m'en fou complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, c'est pas mes potes... Y'a que Blaise, Pansy, et quelques uns... Je sais qu'ils seront derrière moi à cent pour cent... Tu sais, c'est juste une question de confiance, et toi, tu doutes comme une pauvre naïve, les griffondors sont tes amis donc t'as pas à t'inquiéter de leur niveau de compréhension sinon ce sont de parfaits trolls.

Remontée à bloc grâce à Malfoy, je le contemplais dans toute sa splendeur : il a tellement évolué depuis notre première année, avec sa physionomie de sportif et son physique de beau gosse, il a tout pour plaire _[surtout auprès de la gente féminine]._

Arrivée au centre de labyrinthe, je m'asseyais au bord de la fontaine placé au milieu, et ne le quittant pas des yeux, je le voyais légèrement intrigué par mes regards _[trop craquant quand il fait cette tête], _je me demandais si nos rapports étaient distantes, cordiales ou transiter vers une amitié naissante. C'est avec tout mon courage de griffondor que je lui dis brusquement :

- Ça te va si on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? _Rompant tout contact visuel,_

_Je percevais son étonnement, mais ne disait rien... Ses pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et quand il fut devant moi, je l'entendis souffler d'exaspération :_

- C'est une blague ? T'es vraiment pas possible, toi ! _répondit-il,_

Je levais les yeux vers lui, embarrassée d'être aussi naïve, puis soudainement il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, soutenant mon visage de ses deux mains et me força à regarder ses yeux gris, il rajouta :

- Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Pour ma part je ne savais pas si tu aimerais que je t'appelle Hermione ou Jeanne, j'ai continué avec Granger, puisque de Grandelay était un nom un peu long.

- Je préfère Hermione, _soulagée qu'il ait accepté,_

- Je vois que tu veux agacer tes grands-parents. Eh bien soit je t'appellerais comme ça.

- Merci... Drago.

Content de sa bonne action, il avait subitement l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Ah au fait, un bal est prévu demain, _m'informa-t-il,_

- Encore ?

- Ouais et apparemment des parents éloignés de ta famille y seront.

- Ah ok... Hein, quoi ? C'est vrai ? Criant quasiment dans ses oreilles,

- Ouhlà, Hermione ! Au ton de ta voix, on dirait que tu ne les aimes pas du tout.

- Nan, c'est tout le contraire !... Enfin pour certaines personnes, _rétorquais-je avec mon plus grand sourire,_

_Quand je pense qu'Il va venir, j'ai trop hâte... Ça fait un mois que je l'aie rencontré et je ne pense qu'à lui... aussi à Malfoy mais c'est dû au contexte..._

Excitée à l'idée de le revoir demain soir, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais en train de délaisser mon pauvre fiancée...

- Euh, Hermione, tu vas me laisser seul, ça crève les yeux que tu raffoles de ce type moins beau que moi mais...

- Pas cool de ta part de lire en permanence mon esprit, _lui coupai-je,_

- L'occlumancie, ça te parle ? Mais à cause de la magie du contrat, je n'arrive qu'à le faire partiellement, _avec une mine dégoûtée... _Donc revenons à cette personne avec qui t'as l'intention de me tromper...

- Eh..., j'suis pas comme ça ! _Ayant l'impression d'avoir les joues rouges pivoines,_

Malfoy... Ou plutôt Drago me dévisagea intensément et exprima ce qu'il pensait :

- Tu as changé. Tu deviens intrigante, je pensais que t'es du genre à ressortir plus tes émotions que moi mais à te revoir maintenant, tu caches tout pour toi, affichant toujours un regard mystérieux que tout le monde, je pense, essaie de cerner, et pourtant tes émotions cachées laissent penser le contraire.

Un peu médusée, je ne savais quoi répondre, je n'en avais pas conscience de ça... Je me retournais en direction du manoir, et lui dit un truc qui était carrément hors-sujet :

- Oh t'as vu le soleil est rond !... _Après deux secondes de silence_, Bon bah j'y vais, j'te laisse, j'ai à faire ! _Dis-je en vitesse._

Pas la peine de lire en lui pour savoir qu'il était mort de rire par ma réponse...

_Vivement que ce contrat soit annulée !_


	6. Chapter 5 Pulsions

**Chapitre 5 : Pulsions**

À travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher. La journée a été très éreintante... Avec Drago, faire du shopping, c'est tout un sport. Nous étions partis à Paris tôt dans la matinée, et revenus au manoir en fin d'après-midi... Dire que le bal allait bientôt débuter.

En pensant à Lui, j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'arranger au maximum, moi qui avais pris pour habitude de ne plus faire attention à mon physique, cette soirée était une exception.

À travers le miroir de mon imposant dressing, j'examinais la robe que je portais, s'harmonisant avec ma silhouette et arrivant jusqu'au sol, le corsage sombre en dentelle valorisait ma physionomie, le bas de la robe était ample mais fluide donc laissait une parfaite liberté de mouvements, cette robe avait un côté simple aux tons obscurs mais sauvage, tandis que ma frayeur était considérable au sujet de mes escarpins face à une possible chute, mes souvenirs de Lui chassaient tout inquiétude sur le bal jusqu'à que...

- Hermione ! Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? On est méga en retard, on est supposé ouvrir le bal... _cria mon adorable fiancé,_

- On peut y aller ! Je suis prête ! _En ouvrant la porte de mon dressing à la volée, et remarquant la tenue de Drago de la tête au pieds, si élégant pour ne pas dire sexy..._

- Euh... Hermione, t'es sûre ? À la part la robe où t'es tout simplement divine... _m'examinant de la tête au pieds,_

- Ah merde ! J'ai oublié de me coiffer et le maquillage, n'en parlons même pas...

- C'est pas grave, laisses-moi te coiffer, pendant que tu te maquilles, ce sera plus rapide et...

- Tu sais faire ?

- Nan mais je voyais souvent ma mère se coiffer seule, et puis c'est plus facile avec toi, t'as les cheveux bouclés, je ferais juste un chignon, pas un truc super compliqué, _m'expliqua-t-il._

Gênée qu'il puisse arranger ma coiffure, je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui, m'impressionnant de jour en jour, depuis qu'il a changé de camps... Parfois je me dis que c'est l'homme parfait dont toutes les femmes rêvent : compréhensif, positif, confiant, protecteur, chaleureux, blagueur... Et tout pleins d'autres qualités qu'il ait, mais vu ses antécédents de dom juan, de pervers, rancunier... Et d'autres qualificatifs péjoratifs, je sais qu'au fond de moi que je ne tomberai jamais dans ses bras ; disons que je préfère le garder en tant qu'ami.

Regardant mon reflet pour la dernière fois avant d'aller au bal :

- Drago, tu as des mains d'or, ma coiffure est parfaite... _voyant quelques boucles s'échappaient du chignon,_

- Si tu veux, j'ai qu'à te montrer ce que mes mains peuvent aussi faire, _en s'approchant de moi avec son sourire made in Malfoy,_

- Pas la peine, je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais là, faut y aller, on est méga super en retard, _évitant ses regards insistants,_ Euh Drago... Tu peux m'aider ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, _affichant un sourire coquin,_

- J'ai peur de tomber à cause de mes talons, tu peux m'aider...

En sortant de la chambre, il présenta son bras, et après l'avoir accepté, nous nous dépêchions de descendre afin d'éviter les foudres des doyens de nos familles respectives. Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de bal, on percevait le brouhaha qui y régnait. Et lorsque le valet alerta l'assistance de notre présence, la mascarade pouvait commencer...

OoOoOo

Drago m'avait osé m'abandonner pour je ne sais quelle raison _[je suis sûre pour son activité favorite : la chasse]_ mais j'étais très bien entourée avec d'un côté, les parents de Drago, et de l'autre côté, mes grand-parents, me présentant à chaque invités du monde magique, et déblatérant le pourquoi du comment j'en venais à discuter dans une salle de bal avec ces gens si inaccessibles pour des individus normaux. Voulant m'éclipser prétextant retrouver _mon amour de fiancée,_ je ressentais au même moment, au fond de moi une certaine sérénité provenant de Drago.

Intriguée par ce sentiment, je m'activais à le retrouver jusqu'à que je le trouve à discuter avec des personnes dont je ne voyais que leur dos.

- Drago ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, _lui dis-je._

S'arrêtant de parler, il m'offra un regard réconfortant, et annonça à ses interlocuteurs :

-... Et je vous présente ma fiancée, Jeanne Élisabeth de Grandelay... Ma chère, je te présente Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, mes deux fidèles amis.

Surprise par l'identité de ces inconnus, je me retournais vers mes camarades de promo mais apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise :

- GRANGER ! Hurlèrent les deux amis de Drago,

- Bonsoir, ça fait un bail depuis la guerre ! Vous devenez quoi depuis tout ce temps ? _Envoyant des éclairs du regard vers Drago,_

- Granger, évites les formalités... Drago, c'est quoi cette histoire ? J'suis perdu, _dit Blaise,_

- Logique Blaise ! Granger c'est Jeanne, et comme nous savons par Drago, qu'une personne de l'Ordre est en réalité une sang-pur qui va se marier avec notre Drago... _répondit Pansy,_

- Merci Pansy d'avoir fait tourner tes méninges à la place de Blaise, _en pouffant de rire devant nous,_

- Y'a pas lieu à rire Drago, tu aurais pu nous informer plus tôt que c'était Granger, au lieu de tout garder pour toi comme d'habitude, _rajouta-t-elle,_

- Et tu aurais aussi pu m'avertir de leur arrivée, _ai-je renchéri,_

- Ok, ok, je m'en excuse ! Je voulais juste voir vos têtes, et c'est vraiment tordant... Non, j'vous assure !

- Il est tout le temps comme ça ? _Demandai-je à ses amis,_

- Si tu savais... _dit Pansy,_

- Mais je pensais que tu avais en horreur les mariages arrangés,_ répliqua Blaise à Drago,_

- Y'a certaines choses qui m'ont fait changé d'avis... _déclara-t-il dans le flou,_

_- _Tu m'étonnes qu'il y a des choses qui t'ont fait changé d'avis, _me dévorant des yeux,_

- Arrêtes Blaise de la regarder comme de la viande !... _Dit Pansy et se retourna vers moi,_

- Comme on arrive à avoir des conversations civilisées depuis la guerre et que vous soyez fiancés tout les deux, Y'a pas de raison qu'on ne se voit pas souvent à Poudlard, donc si t'as un problème, n'hésites pas à me voir, ok ? Et t'as intérêt à venir me voir... T'as pas idée des choses que je veux absolument te révéler au sujet de Drago, _avec une certaine excitation à cette idée,_

- Je peux me joindre à vous, si vous voulez...

- Laissez tomber, Blaise, c'est mort, n'essaies même pas de t'incruster ! _Menaça la serpentarde,_

- J'ai des troubles visuels ou t'es devenue super désirable, Granger ? _Évitant soigneusement le regard courroucé de son amie,_

- Euh, Blaise, t'es en train de parler de ma tendre moitié devant moi... Mais j'avoue que tu as parfaitement raison, _exhibant son sourire made in Malfoy que je détestais tant,_

- Y'en a marre de vos pensées perverses... Surtout toi, Drago, j'dois supporter tes pulsions de primate à chaque fois que tu regardes une fille ! _jetais-je aux deux comparses,_

- Mmmmh, « Dragooo » ? J'vois que votre relation est passé d'un tout autre niveau_, lança Blaise,_

- T'as raison Granger ! C'est vrai, les gars, vous êtes trop relou ! Y'a pas que le cul dans la vie !

- Euh Pansy... Fais pas ton hypocrite, je sais que t'adores ça ! _Lui faisant un clin d'oeil,_

- Zabini, tu vas me le payer ! _Rouge de gêne, voyant Zabini partir,_ Attends, viens là par ici !

- Pas question, Plutôt crever ! _Partant en vitesse échapper à la Serpentarde,_

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! J'espère juste que tu sois bien préparé ! _En pourchassant ce dernier._

Nous plantant là comme de parfaits idiots, Drago finit par dire :

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas le faire dans une des pièces du manoir.

- Non... Bien sûr que non... Enfin je crois, il faut dire que j'les connais pas trop.

Je me retrouvais seule avec lui dans cette masse d'invités qui observait tout nos mouvements. Nous entendions l'orchestre se préparait... Se tournant vers l'orchestre, il me proposa :

- Veux tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? _En tendant sa main._

Je lui offris ma main dans la sienne en signe d'approbation et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Lorsque la musique démarrait, nous nous mettions à danser la valse :

- Dis, Blaise et Pansy savent pour notre plan ? _Lui dis-je,_

- Non, ils n'ont pas à le savoir... C'est notre merdier, pas la leur... Ils savent juste que c'est un mariage arrangé et que nous sommes condamnés à vivre ensemble depuis que je leur aie parlé de ce contrat de fiançailles si particulier... Et toi ? Tu vas parler de ce plan à Potty et compagnie ?

- Je ne sais pas, _avouais-je confuse,_

Ce fut après deux ou trois minutes de valse, que je Le vis dans l'assistance, mon coeur fit un énorme bon, ce que remarqua le Prince des Serpentards :

- Il te fait tellement de l'effet, hein ? Faudrait me le présenter, ce serait malpoli de ta part, _me taquinant,_

- Bien, mais ne t'avises même pas de l'humilier !

- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras, juré !

À la fin de la musique, nous nous mîmes en direction de ce fameux garçon que je désire tellement.

- Hermione, maintenant c'est toi qui as des pulsions de primate !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai ! T'es super en chaleur, tu savais ça ? Et n'oublies pas, j'ressens ce que toi tu ressens...

- Fichu contrat de...

- Pas de gros mots que tu pourrais regretter ma chère. Qui plus est, je suis tellement outré que je ne puisse pas te mettre dans un état pareil, remettant en cause mes capacités de beau gosse... _se montrant faussement choqué par mon attitude,_

- Mon cher, tu ne fais pas parti de la même catégorie que ce gars, t'es un milliard de fois plus parfait que tout les gars de la terre sauf que moi qui suis un cas isolé, ne puisse pas voir en toi tout les qualités d'homme idéal...sauf que j'crois pas en l'homme idéal, ça n'existe pas donc tu n'existe pas... Disparais de ma tête, de ma vie... Il faut que je me réveille..., _en secouant ma tête de mes deux mains,_

- Ah ah, vraiment mort de rire ta blague !

Vraiment pas d'humour c'te fiancé... Me voyant m'approcher dans sa direction, il m'interpella :

-Hey, Jeanne ! comment vas-tu ? _Dit mon futur amant [j'rigole !],_

- Bien, et toi ? _Le dévorant des yeux,_

- Je me sens peau neuve... Et ton ami ?...

- Drago Malfoy, son fiancé, enchanté de faire votre connaissance...

- Ah, Le Drago Malfoy ! Enchanté aussi... Je suis Justin... Justin de Saint-Paldot, _en lui serrant la main._

- À vous entendre, je suis reconnu au-delà des frontières anglaises,

- Fais genre ton modeste, Drago ! _Lui dis-je,_

- Eh bien, je suppose... Une amie sorcière de la famille m'a parlé de vous... Bah, tenez, elle est juste là !... Louise ! Louise !

La fille en question se retourna vers nous et Justin fit les présentations :

- Voici Louise Poitier, Louise, voici Jeanne Élisabeth de Grandelay et Drago Malfoy.

Je sentis en ce dernier, une excitation plus que la normale face à cette fille ; cela ne m'étonna point, sa physionomie était semblable à celle d'une vélane. Qui ne pourrait pas succomber à ses charmes ? Sûrement pas Drago !

J'eus sur le coup un pressentiment face à nos deux interlocuteurs, la suite des événement va devenir explosive en émotions...


	7. Chapter 6 Rentrée

**Chapitre 6 : Rentrée**

Nous devions bientôt aller au quai 9 ¾, nous étions à quelques heures du moment fatidique où je retrouverai mes amis et tout mes camarades de promo en tant que Jeanne Élisabeth de Grandelay. Après l'annonce des fiançailles, nous étions rentrés en Angleterre et j'avais donc passé le reste de la semaine avec Louise et Justin dans le manoir de Drago et ses parents. Et tout ce petit monde va aller à Poudlard, _génial ! _

J'étais super contente que Justin vienne avec nous, si il n'allait pas draguait en permanence Louise...Et Drago... Que pouvait-on dire sur lui ? Un beau gosse, à part qu'il ait été en rut en permanence à cause de cette Louise, c'te sainte-nitouche !

J'étais pas jalouse de cette vélane, juste délaissée, abandonnée et seule... Mais j'avais l'occasion de passer certaines de mes journées avec les parents de Drago, les connaître un peu plus. Affirmer que le père de Drago pouvait remplacer la figure paternelle qui me manquait, de même pour lady Malfoy, paraîtrait grotesque, absurde, et pourtant c'était le cas, cependant je ne l'avouerai jamais, à quiconque ainsi qu'à Drago.

Lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas dans la demeure, je passais mon temps à regarder les tâches blanches sur ce fond bleu jusqu'à que la lumière quittait cet azur anglais, sans que personne vienne interrompre cette plénitude... Délaissée mais en fait, tellement bien, seule, me donnant un semblant de liberté.

Ce matin, je m'adonnais encore à cette activité, observant la lumière du soleil pointait le bout de son nez, mais là, une personne interrompit cette tranquillité :

- Petite sauvageonne ! Veux-tu bien descendre de ton arbre ?

- C'est l'heure de partir ?

- Non, l'heure de manger son petit déjeuner.

- Tu t'es levé tôt, c'est inhabituel de ta part, tu veux me dire quelque chose, avoues !

- Eh bien, oui, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites et les autres, n'en parlons même pas...

- Bah, j'voulais te laisser le champs libre, je ressentais ton obsession pour cette jolie brune,je préférai m'éloigner de toi puisque je ressentais tes envies obscènes en permanence,_ avec un air de dégoût_... Et puis pour Justin, c'est plus la peine d'y penser, il est raide dingue d'elle ! _Dis-je désespérée,_

- Hermione, t'es tombée bien bas ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'vais la séduire alors que mes parents sont sous le même toit que nous ? Et puis tu devrais être à mes côtés, non pas reléguée au dernier plan, _répondit-il,_

_- _C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, non ? _Répliqu__ais-je,_

- C'était de la faute de Saint-Paldot ! Il croit vraiment la mettre dans sa poche... Eh, je sais que j'suis meilleur que lui ! _se défendit-il,_

- C'est pas croyable, ça ! Cette fille n'est pas un trophée !... Juste pour cette raison ?

- Euh... Mmmmh, j'sais pas, pet't bien ou pet't pas, j'ai fait pet't ça exprès ! _Ne le disant clairement,_

- Je descendrais de cet arbre que si tu me dis pourquoi !

- ... Peut-être pour mesurer ton attachement vis-à-vis de moi, _se préparant à une colère de ma part,_

- Pour ça ? _En descendant de mon arbre,_ franchement c'est puéril de ta part, t'aurais pu me demander, non ? _Exaspérée par son côté gamin,_

- Et c'est pour ça (entre autre) que je me suis levé tôt... Je te prie de m'excuser, je ne savais pas que tu serais passive au point de regarder les nuages jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive.

- Tu pensais que j'allais piquer une crise ?

- Ouais, un truc du genre... L'ancienne Hermione, qui se prenait tout le temps en grappes avec les délinquants dans mon genre me manque un peu, vraiment un chouilla, _avec une moue de gamin,_

- Cette fille là n'est plus, et n'est pas près de revenir... _regardant au loin, _Et dis-moi, tu la trouves comment cette Louise Poitier ?

- J'crois que j'suis fou d'elle... Cette fille est une pure bombe sexuelle, hormis ma chère fiancée... _qui sembla être dans ses songes,_

- Ouais, c'est bien pour toi... Les mecs, vous pensez tout le temps au physique, non ?

- Si tu penses à Justin, tu as peut-être une chance, il a l'air de t'apprécier, c'est juste que t'es du genre ailleurs, tu vois... Comme ce que je t'aie dit en France, tu as l'air inaccessible, et comme il croit que tu ne me tromperais jamais à cause des fiançailles... _m'expliqua-t-il,_

- Il croit que c'est foutu, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça !

- Il y a donc une chance...

- Y'a aussi quelque chose que je voudrais te proposer... _je hochais la tête, puis continua, _dans le pacte, il faudrait que je te trompe pour nous libérer du contrat, mais faudrait que toi aussi tu séduise ton Justin !

- Euh...Bah pourquoi ? A... Euh... Mais j'veux bien ! _Lui dis-je embarrassée,_

- Ah ! Je vois, tu sais pas comment séduire un gars, c'est ça ?

- Euh... Ouais ! _Avouais-je,_

- Avant toute chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec lui si tu serais plus fiancée ou sinon t'attends le destin faire les choses... Je pense que tu vas attendre des siècles !

- Y'a anguille sous roche... Et Louise dans tout ça ? Elle se fait draguée par Justin... Tu veux te la faire, c'est ça ? _Demandais-je suspicieuse,_

- T'es pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien ! Et c'est vrai que j'veux me la faire... Mais regardes le bon côté des choses, je la séduis et ça te facilitera pour avoir ton Saint-Paldot ! _Argumenta-t-il... _Et puis si t'arrives à séduire ce mec, j'aurais plus de chances avec Louise.

- C'est un plan tordu, cruel et diabolique.

- Nous sommes justes attirés physiquement par ces personne, y'a pas à le nier ! Donc plus vite on finira ce plan, mieux ce sera !

- Ok, j'te suis dans ce coup ! Mais je ne sais absolument pas comment faire pour le charmer.

- T'inquiètes, je t'ai concocté un petit entraînement sur l'art de séduire !

- Pas dangereux ?

- Sans danger pour un être humain, leçons efficaces, garanties à vie, échanges refusés, remboursements acceptés !

Entendant les gargouillements de nos deux ventres :

- Après cette longue conversation, il va falloir remplir la panse, viens petit bout de femme !

Et nous nous mettions en route direction la cuisine...

OoOoOo

Il y avait toujours ce vacarme persistant où on ne pouvait se faire entendre par son interlocuteur, caractéristique du quai 9¾ : tout les élèves de toutes les promos se mélangeaient, se perdaient de vue, retrouvaient leurs amis, faisaient connaissance... Avec toute la bande de petits bourges, nous nous dirigions vers le train. Accompagnant Justin et Louise chercher des compartiments vides, j'allais après dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef avec Drago. Après un moment, Pansy nous rejoignit :

- Alors les tourtereaux, quoi de neuf depuis le bal ?

- Tranquille, des amis se sont joints à nous puisque ce seront des nouveaux de Poudlard, _répondit mon faux amoureux,_

- Je vois, ça promet pour cette nouvelle année !

- Ça, tu l'as dit ! _Assurais-je,_

- Et toi, ça se passe avec Blaise ? _Questionna le blondinet à la serpentarde,_

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? _En lui fusillant du regard... _'Fin, bref, j'suis venue pour Hermione, pas pour toi, espèce d'obsédé du pantalon... Quand McGo' aura fini son speech, tu peux passer dans mon compartiment, j'ai trop de trucs à te conseiller au sujet de... _en fixant le blond d'un regard maléfique,_

- Bien, c'est noté ! _Lui dis-je,_

- Je suis sûr que c'est de mauvais augure tout ça... Hermione reste ici, elle essaie de comploter avec toi pour me détruire ! _Me supplia-t-il d'une manière très théâtrale,_

- Bien sûr et avec Hermione, on appellera Merlin afin que tu deviennes eunuque, le châtiment suprême donné aux pervers dans ton genre !

- Euh... Sans façon... Comme t'as fini de parler, tu peux partir et n'oublies pas de bien fermer la porte, McGo' va pas tarder !

Et sans un regard pour lui, elle sortit du compartiment, en claquant la porte pour bien faire chier le prince des Serpentards :

- Et dire que je tolère la rébellion de ma cour, je suis trop gentil, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je vois que ta tête n'a toujours pas explosé à cause de ton ego surdimensionné.

- Fais attention ! La jalousie peut devenir maladive.

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Durant le début du trajet menant à Poudlard, nous passions le temps à écouter de la musique moldue avec mon mp5 en compagnie de mon cher fiancé. C'était très marrant de le voir perdu, comme envoyé dans une autre dimension rien qu'en voyant ce petit objet. Ébahi d'avoir capté qu'il fallait un bout de fils pour relier nos oreilles à cet objet, il fit une remarque comme quoi la technologie moldue se rapprochait de plus en plus à la magie, _vraiment n'importe quoi ce petit naïf, la magie est un million de fois meilleure que les créations moldues !_

McGo' était venue une demie-heure plus tard, pour parler des fonctions, des responsabilités, et d'autres tâches qu'un préfet-en-chef se doit de faire et d'assumer, ainsi que les nouvelles ententes entre maisons... Après ce long discours qui durait une éternité, je partais pour aller retrouver Pansy, mais Drago ouvrit sa bouche avant que je sorte :

- Reviens vite, j'vais m'ennuyer sinon !

- Promis, _luis dis-je._

Sur le trajet menant au compartiment de Pansy, je croisais des Griffondors de 6ème année... Tellement soucieuse de leurs réactions, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lire dans leurs pensées, _satanés pouvoirs de de Grandelay :_

_- Trop canon c'te fille ! Pensa un garçon du groupe,_

_- La chirurgie peut faire des merveilles... Pensa une autre,_

_- Je rêve c'est Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger !... Trop changée... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait devant le compartiment des Serpentards ? Se dit le dernier._

_[Bon, j'crois que la nouvelle comme quoi j'me rapproche de plus en plus des Serpentards va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre... Je vais laisser courir la bruit, de toute façon, mes amis ou futur ex-amis, apprendront tôt ou tard ce qui m'était arrivée.]_

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du compartiment de la Serpentarde, elle émit une remarque :

- T'en as mis du temps !

- c'est plutôt la directrice qui en a mis du temps à venir !_ Répliquais-je,_

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais passons aux choses sérieuses,

- Ouhlà, j'commence à avoir peur,

- Tu devrais me connaître depuis la guerre, je ne fais pas peur aux gens... Quoique... _exhibant un sourire perfide,_

- Tu as des choses à me révéler au sujet de Drago ? _Lui demandais-je, _

- Avant toute chose, je dois te dire un truc.

- Vas-y,

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre vous... Enfin, ça crève les yeux, quoi !

- En prenant du recul, ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi, tu étais quand même son ex-fiancée.

- Ouais, j'voulais pas perdre son amitié, c'est comme un frère, je ne voulais pas l'épouser... C'est quasi incestueux, tu comprends ?

- T'inquiètes ! J'comprends tout à fait ! _En imaginant la même situation si je devais me marier avec Harry... Un frère pour moi._

- La première règle avec Drago...

- Attends, y'a des règles avec lui ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! _Avec un sourire... _Aujourd'hui ce ne sont que les grandes règles, donc la première règle avec Drago, c'est qu'il n'embrasse pas, il ne couche jamais avec une amie fille... L'amitié pour lui, c'est sacré.

- Te concernant, j'pensais au contraire que vous sortiez ensemble à une époque...

- Cette tactique a très bien marché à ce que je vois... Le prince avait concocté ce scénario pour faire éloigner les filles trop collantes !

- Un fin stratège,

- Ce n'est pas le prince des Serpentards pour rien !

- Et ce prince est mon fiancé ! _Renchéris-je,_

- Ouais... Malheureusement et heureusement... Tu pouvais tomber sur pire que lui... Disons Blaise ! _En pouffant de rire,_

- T'as raison,

- Une deuxième règle : si il te taquine, laisse-le faire, il adore toucher le point sensible de ces potes, mais il le fait d'une façon bien à lui,

- Je sais, j'ai déjà expérimenter ses blagues les plus subtiles...

- Une troisième règle : il est très protecteur avec les siens, tu dois t'en douter, envers sa famille et ses amis... Donc si il est très protecteur envers toi, ne te méprends pas, c'est juste qu'il te considère comme une de ses amies les plus proches... T'as remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de débiles dans son entourage.

- Si et j'comprends pourquoi il est tout le temps en grappe avec Ron,

- C'est clair, bon, ils se sont calmés depuis que Tu-sais-qui a été vaincu mais on va pas dire que ce sont les best friends du monde... Et une dernière chose, il tient toujours ses promesses... Et les pactes qu'il conclut, il les réalise tous, donc fais gaffe sur ça... C'est difficile pour lui d'accorder sa confiance, tu vois ? _M'expliqua-t-elle,_

- Ouais, je saisis un peu le personnage... Bref, il n'y a pas que pour moi que je suis venue... Blaise il devient quoi ? Il n'est pas dans ce compartiment.

- Aaaaah ! Blaise, il m'énerve ! Soit disant il va saluer une nouvelle, une certaine Poitier.

- Je la connais, j'ai passé le reste des vacances en sa compagnie et un autre dans le manoir de Drago.

- Ah ouais ? Bah j'peux te dire que cette fille n'est pas un ange... À ce qui paraît elle utilise une magie ancienne d'un de ces anciens mecs pour avoir une apparence de vélane, et c'est pas tout, elle a une réput' de chaudasse parmi la haute soc' française, elle ne saute que des mecs bourrés de frics ou des aristo, tous sorcier, bien sûr ! _D'un ton des plus sérieux,_

- Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, non ?

- Si ce ne sont que des suppositions, Merlin va renaître de ses cendres ! 'Fin bref, Blaise l'a croisé dans le couloir, et il se fait entubé par cette greluche _(clin d'oeil à NYOS3KA)__ , _nan mais j'te jure !

- Blaise est vraiment qu'un obsédé !

- Plutôt... Il sait que ça va me rendre malade de le voir avec d'autres filles, c'est un vrai connard, il veut tout faire pour... _s'arrêtant avant de dire plus,_

- Que tu acceptes enfin à toi même que tu ne puisses plus t'en passer de ce type, _finissant sa phrase,_

- Ouais...

- C'est pas la mort, il va pas aller plus loin avec cette fille, hein ?

- Je sais pas, cette fille est du genre a couché avec les plus fortunés, et comme Blaise et Drago font partis de cette catégorie là... _en fixant un point invisible._

Grâce à Pansy, j'ai pu compléter ma première impression envers Louise Poitier, et malgré la détresse de la Serpentarde, je dois avouer que ce ne sont que des bons point en plus pour mon plan afin détruire mes fiançailles. Mais sans réfléchir plus à ma situation, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à un grand roux qui hurla quasiment dans tout le couloir :

- HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ? ON T'A CHERCHÉ PARTOUT AVEC LES AUTRES !

Sans que je dise quoique ce soit, Pansy me coupa la parole :

- Au fait, elle ne s'appelle pas Hermione, cette fille c'est Jeanne Élisabeth de Grandelay, _expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible à Ron._

Suite à cette révélation, Ron me regarda comme si j'étais une parfaite étrangère, puis devenant rouge tomate, il nous marmonna une phrase presque inaudible avant de partir :

- Excuse... Me suis trompé de compartiment, Désolé, je cherchais mon amie...

_[Il fait exprès ou quoi... Ok , d'accord, j'ai changé physiquement, mais je suis quand même reconnaissable en tant que Hermione.]_

- Aaaah... J'arrive pas a y croire... Ton pote ne t'a même pas reconnu... J'savais pas que les Weasley avaient des problèmes visuels, _morte de rire par ce qui venait de se passer,_

- C'est ça, rigoles tant que tu peux, mais n'oublies pas Blaise !

- Dire que l'arrivée de Weasmoche me faisait oublier ce crétin, c'est raté... Merci Jeanne !

- Aaah dire que je déteste ce prénom, _avant de la laisser seule, pour rattraper le Griffondor,_

OoOoOo

Cette soirée était semblable aux soirées de bienvenue de chaque rentrée de chaque année. Hormis le fait que nos deux nouveaux, Louise et Justin, sont à Serpentard _[faudrait peut-être se méfier]._

Assise parmi mes camarades Griffondors, je repensais à la façon dont j'avais expliqué ma situation actuelle avec mes fiançailles à mes amis... Et je me sentais enfin soulagée : ils ont à peu près bien avalé la pilule _[sans les mettre au courant du pacte], _Harry qui était à côté de moi, me prit la main en signe de réconfort... Ron était dans l'incompréhension total, il aura besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour appréhender ma situation actuelle alors que les autres Griffondors se demandaient qui j'étais ou choqués de savoir que j'étais en réalité cette fameuse sang-pur de Grandelay. Gin' réussit tant bien que mal à faire sortir mon esprit de toutes ces têtes pensantes :

- Hé Hermione ! Drago, il est bien au lit ?

Je me retournais vers elle dès la seconde où elle a sorti cette débilité, tandis que Ron s'étouffa avec sa cuisse de poulet et Harry recracha son jus de citrouille en pleine face de Ron qui était assis devant nous, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Quoi ?... Je... Mais de quoi tu te mêles, Gin' ?

- Bah il me fallait bien une phrase percutante pour faire sortir ta tête des nuages, _dit-elle en rigolant,_

- T'as couché avec ? _Dit le rouquin d'une manière très direct,_

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et toi, Gin', si tu veux tout savoir, tu sais bien que je te le dirais en privée.

- T'inquiètes pas, je sais ! Et puis, on sait tous que Herm' est vierge ! _renchérit la jeune rouquine._

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Ron s'étouffa avec son autre cuisse de poulet... Harry qui n'avait rien dit de la soirée, toussota légèrement et s'intéressa aux bougies qui flottaient au plafond.

Pour ma part, j'espérais juste que Drago n'ait été dans ma tête pour prendre part à cette situation qui fut un grand embarras pour ma petite personne...

À la fin du repas, la directrice nous conduisit, Drago et moi, dans notre nouvelle appart' pour les préfets-en-chef. Drago s'approcha de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Je le savais bien... Ma douce et tendre est virginale à souhait, _en __sentant son souffle au creux de mon cou,_

Pas la peine de répliquer, j'savais qu'il le savait... nous étions devant le portrait de notre appart', et comme la directrice nous ait laissé seuls, il fallait maintenant trouver un mot de passe :

- Tu peux choisir un mot de passe, moi j'suis fatiguée pour en proposer. _Lui dis-je._

Ne pouvant entrer dans son esprit, je pouvais juste dire qu'il observa intensément ma silhouette, puis se mit devant moi, et du bout de ses doigts, s'amusa avec mes boucles, puis me dit les yeux dans les yeux :

- Ça te dit lune de miel ?

Envoûtée par cet océan gris, je finis par répondre de façon incohérente :

- Hein ? Oui... Tu peux répéter, _reprenant conscience de la situation._

Et d'un rire cristallin, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, apparemment fatigué, lui aussi... Ça me gênait et il savait... Sentir son souffle près de mon oreille, c'est presque du suicide pour mon petit coeur de jeune fille prude.

- Bon, ça devrait pas poser de problème, non ? C'est d'accord avec « lune de miel » !_ disait-il,_

- Ok, _conclus-je._

Et à la suite de quoi, il informa au personnage du tableau le mot de passe de cette année, puis prit mon poignée, m'emmenant dans l'antre privée réservé aux préfets-en-chef.


	8. Chapter 7 Manège

**Chapitre 7 : Manège**

Rien n'avançait... À part le temps, et à force de me focaliser sur ce projet secret, les préparatifs d'halloween ont été retardés. Le 31 octobre approche à grands pas, et nous étions au week-end du 16 octobre, mais Drago n'était jamais là quand j'avais besoin de lui : nous savions tous que les serpentards détestaient les corvées.

Alors tant pis pour halloween, ce samedi, j'étais avec mes amis, en train de me prélasser sous ce beau soleil automnal, cela étonna le reste du trio d'or le fait d'être trop laxiste en tant que préfète mais ne se plaignirent pas, au contraire, ça leurs était possible de faire le mur de temps en temps, allez savoir pourquoi... Au moment où j'allais me plonger dans les bras de Morphée, je sentis une ombre qui me cachait le soleil :

- Ce n'est pas la saison pour faire bronzette ! _Dit une voix qui m'était familière,_

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? T'as fini ton entraînement ?_ Le voyant d'un seul oeil,_

- Ouais. J'suis venu te chercher pour les préparatifs d'halloween !

- Et ce sera sur quel thème ? _Demanda Ron,_

- Tu sauras au même moment que tout le monde ! _En prenant mes affaires pour suivre mon cher et tendre._

Je traînais derrière lui en direction du château. On ne s'étaient pas trop parlé depuis le mois dernier, après lui avoir pratiquement ordonner de sauter Poitier. Lui avoir dit ça, c'était comme si je l'avais blessé pour je ne sais quelle raison et je ressentais ces étaux invisibles qui me comprimaient le coeur... Ces derniers temps, j'eus l'impression qu'il m'évitait, peut-être qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, entre ses entraînements sportifs et la fille à attraper... Je levais mes yeux sur lui mais je ne pouvais voir que son dos, la façon dont il marchait et l'étrange sensation de penser qu'il était dans la lune au lieu de regarder devant lui. Puis arrivé devant le portrait de notre appartement, il prononça le mot de passe et attendit que je passe la première ; n'oublions pas qu'un Malfoy se doit d'être toujours galant. Affalés tout les deux dans le sofa, nous étions muets, essayant d'écouter une quelconque mouche voler.

- Une idée pour Halloween ? _Dit soudainement Drago, brisant ainsi un silence pesant,_

- Euh... Et bien, j'ai pensé à une chose mais je ne sais pas si ça serait faisable.

- Dis toujours,

- Halloween, c'est le jour des morts, le jour où on aime faire peur aux autres et tout le tralala... Donc, l'idée, serait de se transformer en une chose qu'on a le plus peur... ou un truc dans le genre !

- Euh... Un exemple, s'il te plaît,

- Tu sais que Neville a peur de Rogue...

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il est si gentil ce prof,

- Apparemment, nous n'avons pas la même conception de la gentillesse,

- Tu sais, c'est sa façon de montrer tout son amour à ses élèves, _avec un sourire malfoyen,_

- Ouais... Si tu le dit...

- Ou sinon, c'est peut-être le fait qu'il ne considère pas ce genre de personnage comme un réel élève par rapport à son ratio qu'il s'est fixé, _d'un air faussement hautain,_

- 'fin bref, Si Neville a peur de Rogue, pour halloween, il devra se déguiser en Rogue, _ignorant sa dernière remarque,_

_- J'imagine une perruque graisseuse sur le visage grassouillet de ce cher Londubat_

- Arrêtes de penser de cette façon !

- J'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature !

- Bon, c'est d'accord pour le thème ? _Réfrénant mon envie de le torturer,_

- Ouais d'accord !

- Ok, le thème... C'est fait, il reste le décor à placer, le buffet, boissons, musique...

- Dis, Hermione, c'est quoi ta plus grande peur ? _Déviant le sujet une deuxième fois,_

- Et la tienne ?

- Ne changes pas de sujet !

- Toi aussi.

- Dis-le, et nous pouvons reprendre les préparations de cette soirée, _qui se rapprochait dangereusement de moi,_

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! _Lui murmurais-je à son oreille,_

- Continues à faire ta sensuelle ! _Se moqua-t-il,_

- Faut bien que je m'exerce.

- Ouais, bah là c'est pas gagner, on s'croirait dans un film de cul ! _Riant aux éclats,_

Merlin, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rire comme ça. Le voir comme ça, me donnait du baume au coeur _[Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais pour sûre que je mettrai sur le compte des fiançailles]. _Être lier avec lui, lui donnait certains avantages, il connaissait tout de moi, avec sa foutue légilimencie en plus de ce contrat... Il avait l'air de savoir tout d'avance, comme si il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire. Prenant conscience de ce qui se tramait dans ma tête, il répondit à mes pensées d'une voix calme et claire :

- Je suis content de te retrouver, _d'un petit sourire tout à fait inédit par rapport à ses sourires habituels,_

- Moi aussi,_ d'une mine soulagée..._

Le temps que nous ayons fini ces tâches, ce fut déjà l'heure du dîner. Drago me proposa alors de manger dans le salon de notre appart' avec lui... [_Ohpopop ! Il m'invite à dîner avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?]_

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ?

- Bah quoi ? Cela t'étonne que j'invite une fille à dîner ?

- Eh bien c'est le contexte... Tu aimes te pavaner devant toute ta « cour » pour aller à ta table, discuter avec Blaise ou Pansy... D'ailleurs c'est rare de te voir sans Blaise, _en y réfléchissant de plus près,_

- Femme ! Tu réfléchis trop, _me répondit-il d'un ton moqueur,_

- Hey ! Arrêtes avec ton humour macho, j'te signales que t'as toujours pas réussi à avoir c'te fille donc tu peux t'écraser un peu, non ?

- Et toi, toujours pas Saint-Paldot dans tes filets ? Si il y avait quelque chose dedans, ce serait que des thons !

- Je te permets pas !... C'est même pas drôle ! _D'une mine boudeuse._

D'un coup de sa baguette magique, un succulent repas de l'entrée jusqu'au dessert n'attendait que mon estomac prêt à faire de ces chefs-d'oeuvre culinaires, un véritable carnage.

- J'ai terminé l'entraînement en fin de matinée, et j'ai sauté le repas de midi pour aller en cuisine faire le dîner de ce soir pour nous deux. Je savais que j'aurais la flemme de descendre dans la grande salle après ces préparatifs d'halloween... _m'expliqua-t-il très rapidement,_

Interloquée, je ne sus quoi répondre...

- ... Mais si t'aimes pas ce que j'ai fait... Ou si tu veux rejoindre les autres... J'peux comprendre... On peut mettre ça à une autre fois, si ça te dit ? _Attendant n'importe quelle réaction de ma part,_

- Et bien, mon estomac parle pour moi... C'est catégorique ! Profitons de ce festin, _d'un regard complice._

Rassuré que j'aie accepté son invitation, nous nous activons à dévorer tout ce qui se trouver sur la table. Le dîner était bien en accord avec la saison : à l'entrée, une salade aux influences exotiques ; le plat principale... Mmmmmh, un boeuf bourguignon, une éternité que je n'avais plus mangé une chose pareille ; et son fameux tiramisu accompagné d'un chocolat liégeois..._ [Est-il l'homme parfait ? Telle est la question, vu tout les défaut qu'il possède ; mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il fasse ça ?]_

- Un autre talent caché, hein ! Des plats tout à fait moldus... Mais qu'avez-vous mon cher... Les devoirs d'un fiancé ?

- Peut-être... Simplement le ressenti d'un froid dans notre entente, j'estime utile d'apaiser de possibles tensions, _s'intéressant de plus près à son tiramisu,_

- Écoutes, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens exactement, j'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais... Je trouvais ça bizarre, m'enfin ce n'était qu'une impression, après je pensais que tu courrais à la recherche de proie...

- Ah... Je vois... _Dit-il._

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Non, rien d'important ! _S'empressa-t-il de répondre,_

- Et au sujet de Poitier, ça avance ?

- Ouais... Possible... J'ai prévu d'en finir lors de la soirée d'halloween, _lâcha-t-il._

_[À ces mots, c'est comme si on m'avait exécuté et donc méritée de subir ce sort.]_

- Saint-Paldot devient quoi ? _M'observant d'un oeil,_

- Ça avance aussi mais bon, nous avons qu'une relation amicale, c'est tout.

-... _Me regardant dans le blanc des yeux,_

- Tu peux aussi parler, la télépathie ou l'envoie de messages d'un regard ne sont pas dans mes talents de sorcière ! _Mi-amusée, mi-effrayée par son attitude,_

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais pour avoir ton amour de français ?

- Euh... Possible, _sentant le danger à plein nez, _

- Je sais que tu t'en rappelles, alors n'essaies pas d'échapper à ces fameux entraînements ! _L'air sadique,_

- Euh... Mais... Ça va pas bouffer tes heures de travail ? _Commençant à paniquer,_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, y'aura assez de temps pour ça... _Se rapprochant lentement,_

- Et le quidditch ?

- Tout les matins de chaque week-end ainsi que les vacances scolaires...

- Blaise... Pansy alors !

- Laisses... J'suis quand même pas leur môman... _S'amusant avec une mèche de mes cheveux,_

- Louise ! _Lançais-je sans réfléchir,_

- Cette fille n'est pas le centre de ma vie... _Réduisant la distance de nos visages,_

- Euh... T'es un peu trop proche là, tu peux t'écarter un peu...

- Et si je ne veux pas... _Ne voulant rompre ce contact visuel,_

- Si... tu ne... veux... Quoi ? _Noyée dans ce gris-bleu profond._

Satisfait de mon état en transe, il fit la chose que je redoutais le plus : m'embrasser, et d'une façon si langoureuse... Merlin... Achevez-moi, je peux mourir heureuse.

Rompant soudainement le baiser, il me dit :

- Voici la première leçon de séduction, appâter ta proie pour mieux la saisir ! _D'un sourire machiavélique._


	9. Chapter 8 Troubles

**Chapitre 8 : Troubles**

Sous son emprise, je ne pouvais pas bouger, m'écrasant dans le canapé de velours. Il était là, devant moi, écartant d'un geste mes jambes, je le sentais prêt à se jeter sur moi, avide de désir... Et lorsque son corps se cala sur moi, son visage dans mes cheveux longs, caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts, il me susurra à l'oreille :

_- Hermione..._

Prise d'une chaleur intense, je ne pus résister d'avantage à l'envie de me dégager de lui, et c'est alors qu'il...

_- Hermione... Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?..._

* TOC – TOC – TOC *

-... Hein ? réponds !... Hermione, il est bientôt midi ! Tu vas pas bouder pour ce qui s'est passé hier ? _Demanda une voix familière à travers la porte de ma chambre._

Prise à moitié dans mon rêve, j'avais toujours cette envie de me dégager de cette perfide personne, que je ne me rendis pas compte de tomber par-terre avec toute ma couette... Au moins, avec ce réveil brusque, je suis pleinement consciente de la réalité, et quelle réalité !

En me remémorant de la veille et de mon rêve... Comment a-t-il osé ? J'pensais que les mamours et autres bisounours, c'était prohibé dans les principes de ce cher Drago, mais n'oublions pas qu'un Serpentard n'a qu'une parole ! C'est ça, mon c*l, ouais...P*tin, quoi ! Mon premier baiser avec lui... Bon, c'était tout de même pas mal du tout... Raaahlàlà ! J'vais pas chipoter pour un bisou... avec la langue... Faite avec un Serpentard... Techniquement mon fiancé !... _Il faut bien quelques sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins... Non ?_

Chassant de mon esprit mes idées matinales, je sortais de ma chambre pour voir mon cher homologue :

- Bonjour à toi ! Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien ! Pas la peine de t'en prendre à ma pauvre porte... J'étais en train de dormir !

- Et apparemment, toujours pas très bien réveillée... _Me pointant du doigt._

Regardant lentement la trajectoire que faisait son doigt, ce ne fut que maintenant que je voyais ce que je portais : une simple chemise d'école largement entre-ouverte, laissant voir mes sous-vêtements en dentelle ainsi que mes gambettes clairement exposées à la vue de ce pervers qui laissait son imagination badigeonner dans sa tête rempli de vices...

- Raaaah ! Même muet, t'es irrécupérable ! _Hurlais-je, claquant au passage la porte de ma chambre,_

- Mais... Enfin ! C'est toi qui t'exposes ! _Rétorqua-t-il._

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je prédisais un long dimanche remplis d'émotion...

**OoOoOo**

Je descendais à midi pile dans la grande salle à la recherche de plats savoureux qui pourraient calmer mon petit estomac mais sentant le loup pervers qui se rapprochait de moi par derrière, il me dit tout bas :

- N'oublies pas ta première leçon... Choisis bien pour ne pas paraître ridicule... _Puis s'éclipsa pour aller à sa table._

Je m'asseyais à la table des Griffondors, bien en face de celle des Serpentards, ciblant au passage Justin... Parfait ! Reste plus que choisir les plats... Euh, de la purée... Spaghettis bolognaise... Hachis parmentier... C'est pas du glamour tout ça, mais trop envie d'en manger ! Mais sous le regard persistant de mon précepteur particulier, je me contenterai de... salade quatre saisons avec saucisses, d'un cornet glace saveur vanille/chocolat et d'une banane... Allez savoir pourquoi je ressentais une excitation croissante de la part de ce pervers de précepteur à la vue de mes plats choisis...

- Hermione, tu fais un régime ? _Demanda Ron qui s'installa en face de moi, me faisant sortir d'une longue réflexion,_

- Hein ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce tu racontes comme idioties !

- Bah, Ron a peut-être raison, tu n'étais pas venue hier soir pour dîner, ainsi que ce matin pour le petit-déjeuner et là maintenant tu ne choisis même pas un plat principal ! _Renchérit Harry qui s'installa à côté de moi,_

- C'était trois fois rien ! Hier, j'suis pas descendue parce que j'ai mangé comme un ours dans mes appartements et si j'suis pas venue ce matin, c'est que j'ai fait la grasse mat' !

- Tu ne fais jamais de grasse matinée ! _Rétorqua le roux,_

- Il y a une première fois à tout ! Les devoirs, les corvées de préfets, en rajoutant tout une tonne de nourriture la veille, au dîner... Ça peut paraître normal que je me réveille tard, non ? Bon, on a fini cet interrogatoire !

- Quelle interrogatoire ? _Demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver à son tour et s'assit à côté de son frère,_

- Ginny, ne vois-tu pas en ta meilleure amie, une personne changée ? _Demanda l'ancien Élu,_

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais c'est compréhensible, c'est la faute à l'amour, ça ! _Dit-elle les yeux pétillants,_

- Euh... J'suis pas convaincu, _répondait son frère,_

- Roooh, vous ne voyez rien, vous les gars ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment Malfoy regarde sa donzelle, les yeux remplis de désir ? _Rajouta la petite Weasley._

Suite à cette remarque, toute la troupe fixait Drago, complètement ébahis, tandis que ce cher pervers rompit tout contact visuel vers notre table après une attaque visuelle massive de notre part, se retournant parler avec Blaise. Justin qui avait remarqué ce petit manège, commençait à m'épier... La première leçon peut commencer !

_- Ouhlà ! J'ai l'impression de ressentir ces yeux bleus profond parcourir mon corps..._

_- Mort de rire... T'inquiètes, c'est une impression, rien qu'une impression, ne crois pas avoir réussi le premier test !_

_- Arrêtes d'entrer dans ma tête !_

_- J'y peux rien, nous sommes liés ma douce et tendre ! J'attends de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre..._

Après cet échange mental avec le Serpentard, je me mis à manger la salade lentement puis commençais à m'attaquer d'un coup de fourchette la saucisse, puis une deuxième saucisse, me délectant de la seule viande que je pouvais prendre. Je ne me rendais pas compte d'avoir piquer au vif Louise ainsi que quelques filles de l'assistance et faire baver quasiment toute la gente masculine, et à la suite de quoi, ils ont mis en route toute l'imagination obscène qu'ils pouvaient se faire... Et tant mieux ! Car Justin fait parti de cette catégorie, il ne peut s'empêcher de me dévorer des yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter mon regard...

_Mais c'est trop tard, chou, le piège est en train se refermer sur toi-même !_

À la fin de la première torture, je m'attaquais au dessert, plus particulièrement, au fruit que j'avais choisi, mangeant bien lentement, provoquant au même moment une ambiance électrique...

_Apparemment la température de la grande salle a augmenté..._

En tout cas, gros bon point pour moi, car en voyant Drago les yeux ronds, qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de se retrouver seul avec moi sur une île déserte... Pas besoin de plus d'explication !

C'était l'heure de la deuxième partie du dessert, le cône glace... Mmmh, j'adore les glaces à la crème... léchant onctueusement la crème, et le savourant à mon rythme...

C'est marrant d'écouter mentalement la plupart des gars de la grande salle, se disant prêts à mourir heureux, et d'autres qui jalousent la place de Drago... Mais pour entrer dans la tête de Justin, c'est pas gagné... L'occlumencie, hein ?... Déjà que je suis pas très légilimencie... Mais c'est juste dû aux pouvoirs Grandelay... Par Merlin ! Pourquoi le destin a-t-il voulu qu'il soit de ma famille ? J'pourrais entrer dans son esprit si il ne l'était pas...

_Ah mince ! Y'a de la crème qui est tombé dans ma chemise..._

- Ginny, tu peux me passer un mouchoir, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Demandes à Ron, il a tout un stock à côté de lui ! _Occupée à blablater avec Harry,_

- Je vois... _Regardant toute la nourriture qui se trouvait sous le nez du grand roux, _Ron tu peux me passer un mouchoir, s'il-te plaît ?

- Hein ?... Euh... Quoi... Tu disais... ? _Bafouillant, avec ses yeux ga-ga posés sur moi,_

- Un mouchoir...

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas besoin, t'es toute propre !

- T'es pas sérieux, quand même ? Tu fais ton radin alors que t'as un stock à côté de toi !

- Puisque je te dis que t'en as pas besoin ! Moi, je mange beaucoup donc je fais des efforts de propreté !

- Bien ! Alors, es-tu capable avec tes doigts, d'enlever une tâche de crème qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ma chemise, c'est-à-dire, en plein sur ma poitrine ? _En haussant le ton, perdant toute patience._

Pour toute réponse, il s'étouffa une énième fois avec je ne sais quelle nourriture, tandis que toute le monde, et je dis bien, tout le monde se retourna vers Ron et moi... Justin m'observant intensément et Drago, ayant assister à la scène, toussota assez bruyamment, se leva et jeta un regard, l'air suspicieux à mon égard, puis quitta la grande salle, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy.

_Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment qu'il sache plus de choses que moi ?_

**OoOoOo**

_Le regarder dans les yeux a été pour moi, un déclic d'un retour à la réalité, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une telle chose ? En y repensant, mes joues prenaient d'une couleur... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Le faire autrement sans autre forme de connotations... Drago déteint sur moi ! Aaaah ! Il faut que je me change les idées._

Cela faisait un certain temps que je n'étais pas venue à la bibliothèque, c'était un très bon endroit pour étudier mais aussi pour se cacher, peu de personnes viennent dans cet endroit « ennuyeux » le week-end. Assise dans un coin sombre à lire (sans réellement lire) un bouquin sur _Les mythes et merveilles européens, _un individu tout à fait inattendu s'asseyait discrètement à mes côtés :

- Trouvez-vous ce livre à votre goût, miss Jeanne ?

Brusquement, je me tournais face à cette personne qui avait osé m'appelait de cette façon mais dès que mes yeux ont rencontré les siens, mon coeur fit un bond :

- Justin ? Mais... Euh... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? _Hébétée de le voir tout près de moi,_

- Je te fait tellement de l'effet ? Sérieusement, j'ai fini de bosser sur un devoir en potion et puis comme je t'ai vu assise dans un coin, j'ai voulu te faire un petit coucou, _affichant son plus beau sourire,_

- C'est gentil de ta part, _avec mon sourire débile,_

- Mais, dis-moi, c'était quoi ce petit jeu tout à l'heure dans la grande salle ?

- Quel jeu ? _Feignant l'ignorance,_

- Pas avec moi, Hermione ! Tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir l'attention de toute l'école, et pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait... C'était pour ton fiancé de Malfoy, ok, je comprends, mais là, y'a une limite à pas dépasser dans un lieu publique...

- C'était juste la faim... Je peux faire des choses que je ne ferais pas en temps normal... Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre Drago et moi, alors... _M'empressais-je de dire,_

- Mais oui ! Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Il avait pas l'air indifférent... _Rétorqua-t-il,_

- Et tu crois qu'il a aimé la vue ? _Complètement c*nne dès la seconde où j'ai posé cette question,_

- Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton fiancé, non ? _Amusé de me voir gêner par cette question,_

- Et toi ? T'avais pas l'air de détester !_ Abasourdie intérieurement, ne comprenant pourquoi ma bouche se mit à parler toute seule, mais je sentis mon coeur faire un bond..._

Pour seule réponse, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je perçus dans son regard un mélange de tristesse, d'étonnement et de rage ?... Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il ressentait et au final, j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner de lui avec toute cette histoire. Il rompit le contact visuel, tourna la tête et fixa un point invisible puis me dit :

- On reparla plus tard, je dois y aller, _en me faisant la bise,_

_- _Heum... ok, salut, _avec un timide sourire._

Me saluant de la main, je le voyais partir. Je contemplais sa démarche, sa carrure de sportif... Il faisait la même taille que Drago, brun-châtain, peau claire, les yeux bleu profonds. Il avait ce regard mystérieux et profond qui hypnotisait toute personne qui le regardait...

_...(bruits de livres qui tombent)..._

-... Ha... Haa...

- Att... Attends... Moins... Fort... Y'a peut-être des gens... _Chuchota une voix de fille,_

- Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, _chuchota la voix masculine, la faisant taire en l'embrassant._

À l'écoute de leur activité pas très catholique de l'autre côté de l'étagère qui m'avais fait sortir de ma léthargie, je rangeais mon livre dans mon sac et aller vers ce couple en pleine action enlever quelques points à leur maison...

- Voulez-vous que je vous enlève 50 points chacun pour avoir fait ce genre de choses dans un endroit inadapté à vos activités ?

Ma prise de parole signala ma présence et interrompit leur ébats, une fille brune de 6ème année à Serpentard, morte d'embarras, remit en ordre ses cheveux ainsi que sa jupe puis avec un désolé à peine inaudible, se sauva. Interloquée et ne comprenant pas cette fille, je ne pris pas attention au garçon, mais lorsque je me retournais vers celui-ci, il ne s'est pas sauvé comme la fille : je le voyais toujours de dos, mais en train de ramasser tranquillement les livres tombés durant leur flirtage...

- C'est pas cool d'interrompre quelqu'un en pleine action ! _Se retournant pour ranger les livres,_

- Hein... Euh... Drago ? _Choquée et exaspérée (déçue ?),_

- Oui, c'est moi ! _D'un sourire typiquement malfoyen,_

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça autre part... Les appartements par exemple ?

- Trop commun... _En pensant à un tel environnement lassant, _Et puis j'ai besoin d'être opérationnel pour le jour J,

- Venant de toi, je me sens dégoûtée par ton immoralité !

- Il faut grandir un peu p'tite Hermione, _me lançant un clin d'oeil coquin,_

- Ouhlàa !... J'me sens illuminée par ta beauté...

- Je serais choqué si c'était le contraire !... _Fier de son effet, _

-... Tellement illuminée... Que je préfère partir de la bibliothèque... _Faisant demi-tour direction la sortie de la bibliothèque,_

-... Ouais je sais... Hein ?... Hermione, attends, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu enlèverais vraiment les points de ma maison... Attends !

- Dépêches-toi, alors ! _Amusée par la situation, marchant à vive allure._

À peine arrivée dans l'allée principale, que je sentis une main attraper mon bras :

- Je t'ai dit de m'attendre, _faussement vexé,_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'enlèverais pas de points, t'es content ?

- On peut dire ça... Dis, ton Justin avait l'air d'être intéressée par toi...

- Tu le penses ? _Lui coupant la parole, _Euh... Désolée, c'est l'excitation,

- Ouais... 'fin bon, t'as l'air d'avoir réussi le premier test, même si au départ, je l'imaginais autrement...

- Comment ?

- Ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est la réussite... Ah, j'ai failli oublié, tu ne me verras pas beaucoup durant les jours à suivre... Les entraînements de Quidditch... Donc les tract sont déjà distribués, il ne reste que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le premier samedi du mois suivant, je demanderais à McGo, puis le buffet, boissons, et musique, j'vais m'en charger et toi ça sera la déco avec les effets... Mais si tu veux pas qu'on fasse comme ça ?...

- Nan, ça me va mais il faudrait qu'on se voit pour installer les décorations dans la grande salle... Et y'a peut-être des trucs que je n'aimerais pas dans les boissons ou la musique...

- Hmmm... Bah j'ai un moment de libre... Le samedi soir ? Ça te va ?

- Quel Samedi ?... Pas celui de...

- Si celui du 30 ! _Se préparant à se faire engueuler,_

-... _L'examinant de la tête au pieds, _j'vais pas te frapper... Bon, on ne peut rien faire face aux évènements, _résignée et stressée pour les préparatifs,_

- Ce n'est pas la peine de stresser, nous sommes les meilleurs élèves de notre promo, je me trompe ?

- Pas faux...

- Bah voilà ! L'affaire est réglé, _content d'en avoir terminer avec ça,_

_-... Plongée dans une grande réflexion,_

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu réfléchis à quoi ?

-... Hein ? Quoi ?

-... Tu étais dans tes songes, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, rien. Je pensais à un truc bête... Tu vois, tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque... Ben, c'est fou le hasard, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu t'amusais avec une fille alors que j'étais de l'autre côté de l'étagère en compagnie de Justin... Rappelles-moi, tu n'es pas habitué aux poussiéreux livres... _Expliquais-je,_

- Ah bon ? Tu étais avec Justin ? _L'air surpris,_

- Étonné ? Tu n'as pas prêté attention à ce qui t'entourer, hein ?

- Quand on est occupé avec une fille... Et puis, tu sais, en se basant sous un tout autre point de vue, la bibliothèque est particulièrement intéressante... _Avec en bonus des idées très salaces dans son crâne,_

- Ok... Bon j'vais aller voir Pansy, _en prenant un couloir adjacent,_

- Ah au fait, une dernière chose, _en m'interpellant,_ ne discutez pas trop de mes performances, je me sentirai gêné, _me faisant un autre clin d'oeil coquin,_

_-_ Mais quelles performances ?

_Puis je tournais les talons direction la maison des Serpentards._ _Amusé par ma répartie, __je sentais encore son regard qui fixait ma silhouette s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui__... Quant à moi, j'avais toujours cette petite voix qui me disait de faire attention à ne pas perdre le contrôle, le fil de ma propre histoire..._

**OoOoOo**

La veille d'Halloween, Drago m'attendait devant la grande salle... C'était la première fois en deux semaines que je le vis en dehors des cours. Lorsque nous entrions, la salle disposait d'un espace largement supérieur qu'à son habitude. Mon homologue attendit que je lui montrais mes préparatifs, et d'un coup de baguette magique, la grande salle est devenue hantée (sur le plan esthétique) digne d'une salle d'un château vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années... Exagérant sur les toiles d'araignée et la poussière au plafond, ces effets-là parcouraient jusque dans le grand hall et les escaliers principaux menant à la grande salle. Les tables, où le buffet devrait être posé, étaient visuellement pourris _(merci aux jumeaux Weasley),_ et les rideaux déchirés aux tons très sombres décoraient les murs avec des insectes de toutes sortes (et inoffensifs) et de faux os humains rampant qui traînaient un peu partout dans la grande salle... Un brouillard très épais cachait la vue du sol et de nos chaussures. La touche finale reposait sur la lumière aux couleurs froides et chaudes qui éclairait la salle à faible intensité, accentuer une atmosphère glauque et morbide :

- J'ai voulu utiliser la lumière de la lune mais elle gâcherait un peu cette ambiance et puis...

- Ah m*rde, j'ai quelque chose dans ma chemise ! _Cria le blond,_

- Fallait pas te mettre en-dessous des arbres, y'a plein d'insectes, _en pouffant de rire,_

_- _Quelle idée d'amener des arbres de la Forêt Interdite dans la grande salle...

- Ils viennent pas de la Forêt Interdite, j'ai transformé les piliers de la grande salle en arbres,

- Donc d'où viennent ces bestioles ?

- Ah ça, c'est un secret !

- Tu ne peux pas avoir de secrets ma chère et tendre, nous sommes fiancés !

- Ah oui ! Je l'avais oublié, je suis bête !_ D'un ton ironique,_

_- _En tout cas, j'vais avoir besoin d'aide... Cette bestiole s'est retrouvée derrière mon dos...

Suite à ces complaintes, je me dirigeais à l'endroit indiqué, mais je ne trouvais que ce blanc immaculé de sa chemise mal mise à la va-vite.

- Waow ! Il est magnifique cette chemise blanche, comment fais-tu pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

- Au lieu de contempler mes fringues, faudrait peut-être que tu mettes ta main sous cette foutue chemise !

- Serait-ce une incitation à l'indécence ?

-... Peut-être bien, _de sa voix sensuelle, _pour l'instant, c'est un cas de force majeur ! Et je...

- Ok, arrêtes de parler ! Je vais l'enlever, _fatiguée par ce gars infatigable._

Timidement, je mis ma main dans sa chemise et recherchais à tâtons l'insecte. Toucher le dos de Drago me faisait bizarrement rougir... Je ne savais pas qu'un dos pouvait être musclé, _raaahlàlà je suis trop ignorante là ! Ah mais là, Drago ne m'aide vraiment pas, on dirait qu'il se délecte de la situation._

- Avec toi, ce n'est pas la peine de parler... Tu as une façon de toucher mon corps...

- Toujours cette manie d'entrer dans la tête des autres,

- J'y peux rien, j'suis ton fiancé,

- J'ai encore oublié... Je ne trouve pas ton insecte ! Tu peux peut-être me dire où tu le sens, _essayant à la fois de casser son occlumencie,_

_-... Encore un peu... Si elle savait que je l'avais déjà chopé... Je sais que je suis un génie !..._

Contente d'avoir réussie à connaître ses vraies pensées, je pris un faux squelette d'une main humaine qui traînait par là et le posait sur son épaule :

- J'ai pas trouvé l'insecte mais il y a autre chose pour toi !

Pensant que ce fût ma main qui était posé sur son épaule il se retourna vers moi, et contemplait mon regard aux airs diaboliques puis mes bras croisés et lorsque la main squelettique bougea, on pouvait apercevoir sa frayeur qu'une fraction de seconde dans les yeux du blond. Il dégagea d'un geste ce bout de squelette de son épaule puis se retourna vers moi :

- J'approuve ! Le lieu sera assez effrayant pour demain soir !... Ah, à voir d'ici, je ne veux pas m'approcher des pierres tombales dans ce coin au fond...

- Et toi, alors ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me montrer ?

D'un sourire satisfait, il pointa sa baguette vers une des tables de la grande salle et faisant apparaître des boissons et des entremets. Leurs aspects étaient plus que douteux...

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné... J'espère ?

- Voyons, ma chère, nous sommes allés faire du shopping dans le même magasin... Les jumeaux Weasley m'étonneront toujours...

- Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air comestible...

- Pour ceux que je te montre en ce moment, ils sont comestibles !

À la suite de quoi, il mangea un des mets du plateau qui ressembla plus à une chose pourrie non identifiée, un coulis vert en ressortait... Beurk !

- Euh... ! Tu veux vraiment faire un attentat !

- Bah... Ch'est bon, _en léchant le coulis,_

- Là, j'suis dégoûtée à vie !

- Tiens, manges... _Me mettant cette chose dans la bouche,_

-...

- Alors ?

-...Hmmmmh... Framboise...

- Et d'autres parfums encore plus exotiques... L'illusion est parfaite... J'suis vraiment un génie !

- Plutôt les jumeaux Weasley !

- Ils m'ont juste servi d'inspiration... Évites de manger ces choses-là demain soir, j'vais rajouter quelques effets secondaires... Rien de bien méchant, mais opérationnel, _content de son idée,_

- Et les boissons ?

- Tu peux goûter si tu veux...

-... Heum... C'est assez fort... T'as mis des épices ou quoi ? _D'une voix de gamine,_ hey ! Ma voix !

- Waow ! Je l'avais jamais testé mais on va dire que c'est aussi opérationnel !

- Drago ! _De ma voix gamine,_

- Ce n'est que temporaire... Reste que la musique à te faire écouter ! _Se cachant de mon champs de vision pour rigoler._

La musique se mit en route... Enfin plutôt des bruits à faire fuir un moldu ! Une musique entraînante se mettait en route avec toujours ces bruits de morts-vivants derrière... Drago s'avança vers moi, prit mon verre, et le posa sur la table :

- Allons danser...

Je le suivais sur la piste de danse et nous mîmes à danser... Je sentais sa main sur mon bassin et son souffle dans mes cheveux... Il est vraiment trop proche de moi, j'crois avoir un problème avec les mecs (allo docteur ?), je sentis mes joues devenir rosées, mes jambes en coton, la vue de moins en moins distincte... Oooh par Merlin, comment se fait-il que je sois si... si... bourrée !

- Drago... _D'une voix anormalement sensuelle._

Je rencontrais son magnifique visage avec son air interrogatif. Je ne pouvais tenir ma tête bien en place qui était devenue si lourde... _Ouhlà, Pourquoi le visage de Drago bouge tout le temps..._ Comprenant la situation, il arrêta la musique et fit apparaître une chaise pour que je puisse me poser.

- Il va falloir mieux doser la quantité d'alcools dans les boissons pour demain,

- Ouaaais... Et tu vas t'y coller dès maintenant... Hips...

- Je le ferais... Maintenant au lit, _en prononçant une formule pour ranger tout les préparatifs,_

- Naaaaaan, pas maintenant... Aïeeuuuh... T'es méchant, t'as enlevé ma chaise !... Hips...

À moitié endormie, Drago s'approcha de moi et me mit sur son dos... Dès la seconde où je fus portée, je ne savais plus comment il avait réussi à faire ça...

- Diiiiis...

- Oui ? _Sentant son merveilleux sourire aux lèvres,_

-... Hips... Je suis grosse ?

- ... Non... Tu es parfaite...

- Mais tu risques de tomber avec moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas un maigrichon de 1ère année... Hého, héhoo... Elle s'est endormie...

Son parfum... Durant tout le trajet, il y avait le silence, sa respiration, les battements de son coeur et son parfum. Je n'avais jamais été si envoûtée que ce soir-là et je prédisais que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Un parfum fort, sucré, exotique... Complètement mystérieux, je ne pouvais deviner chaque notes qui composaient son odeur.

- Lune de miel, _prononça le blond._

Après avoir pénétrer l'antre des préfets-en-chef, je sortais lentement de ma léthargie et demandais à mon fiancé de me laisser à terre.

- Tu ne voudrais pas une décoction avant de dormir ? Sinon demain c'est la gueule de bois assurée,

- Si, j'veux bien... Hips...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, suivant des yeux son ombre aller dans sa chambre, chercher un remède pour mon ivresse. Après être sorti, il se posa dans un fauteuil et me tendit une coupe :

- Bois-le, c'est pas très infecte, mais c'est plutôt fort !

À son avertissement, je bus la coupe cul sec. Mais l'effet attendue faisait attendre...

-... Hips... Ah, c'est balot, c'est d'la camelote ton truc !... Hips...

- Laisses agir, _en me faisant un sourire indéfinissable,_

_-_ Bon... Et bien... Je vais aller dormir..._ Commençant à être plus pompette que déchirée._

Je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais vers mon homologue pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Je me penchais à la hauteur de son visage, me rapprochais pour lui faire la bise mais mon corps était hors de mon contrôle, mes lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus des siennes et lorsque le moment fatidique allait arriver...

- Je n'embrasse pas une amie ! _Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, rencontrant ses yeux bleu-gris,_

- Tu l'as bien fait pourtant, l'autre soir, non ? _Un peu (beaucoup ?) vexée, en me redressant,_

- C'était dans le cadre de tes entraînements... Je ne le ferais plus... _le disant comme une promesse, se levant lui aussi._

Affichant un sourire qui était malgré moi un peu triste mais contente de savoir qu'il me considérait comme une amie et non à une côtelette de porc, je lui fis la bise sur la joue :

- Dors bien, Hermione... _Me regardant m'éloigner de lui,_

- Toi aussi, _en refermant la porte de ma chambre._

* * *

**Miss Lisa Jane N : [****Voilou, voilou, après 8 chapitres, l'auteure daigne enfin à montrer le bout de son nez...] **

**Coucou, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier une nouvelle fois de suivre ma fanfic, j'espère ne pas être trop gnangnan... Et malgré les mises à jour discontinues et tardi****ves**** (1h voire 2h du matin), Je vous prie donc de m'excuser pour vous avoir imposer un rythme, que je trouve, impossible T-T... C'est pourquoi, je suis résolue à poster tout les week-end, à partir de cette semaine**** [je vais essayer T-T], dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas le faire, je vous préviendrais... **

**Le chapitre 8 est enfin terminé, clos, fermé, j'y passerais plus à ce chapitre 8. **

**Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin**

_Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, _ce proverbe n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. N'arrivant pas à dormir, j'ai pris l'initiative de me préparer dès 5h du matin, restant enfermée dans ma chambre, ce qui me permettait d'éviter Drago. La musique mise à fond depuis des heures, je n'ai pas pris conscience de l'approche de 20h. Devenue une blonde raide péroxydée aux yeux bleus profonds dans une tenue gothique lolita noire, je m'avançais vers mon beau miroir pour m'occuper du maquillage...

Après avoir éteint ma vieille chaîne hi-fi et rangé le bordel dans ma chambre, l'horloge indiquait *19h55* Mince ! Il va falloir faire du sport pour arriver à la grande salle maintenant. Je me ruais hors de ma chambre et quelle ne fut ma surprise...

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu daignes te présenter devant le magnifique, le beau, l'inimitable Drago ? _Surpris mais le sourire aux lèvres, assis sur le canapé,_

- Tu m'as attendu ? _Moi aussi surprise de le voir,_

- Il ne fallait pas ? Tu es pourtant ma cavalière pour ce bal des horreurs,

- Euh mais ton déguisement est en lien avec le thème de la soirée ? _Observant sa tenue d'aristo moldu_,

- Bien sûr ! C'est une tenue 100% moldu !

- Ah oui je comprends, il y a là une subtilité accrue de ta part...

- Je prends cela pour un compliment très distingué ma chère et tendre ! Bien, est-ce que ça te dirait de courir un peu ?

- Euuuuh...

- Prête ? Suis-moi ! _En posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.._

A peine fus-je troublée par ce regard particulier qu'il m'entraîna vers la grande salle. Les regards étaient braqués sur nous, gênée, Drago serra encore plus mon poignée, me donnant un semblant de sa confiance et de son assurance. Plantés au centre de la piste, nous ouvrons le bal sur une musique entraînante et morbide. La tension et le stress descendaient au fur et à mesure de nos échanges intenses et silencieuses que s'offraient nos regards, cela m'apaisa et grâce au machiavélique fiancé ! La musique finie, je retrouvais seule mes amis, tandis que Drago disparaissait au milieu de la foule d'étudiants prêts à s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Une nuit mémorable...

- Waaaow ! Hermione tu es d'une beauté macabre ! _Me complimenta Ginny,_

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment ma p'tite Ginny, _lui faisant un clin d'oeil,_

- Haha, merci merci, dis donc ton fiancé t'as lâché à ce que je vois..._ cherchant du regard le blondinet,_

- Je pensais qu'il connaissait au moins les bonnes manières ! _Intervint le héros à lunettes,_

- C'est peut-être le moment pour son laisser aller, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... _Piqua Ron_,

- Ou sinon il est au buffet... C'est la cohue là-bas ! _Renchérit Neville_,

- Vous avez quoi à faire une fixette sur Drago ? Il est libre d'aller où il veut, j'préfère plutôt qu'il soit loin de moi, ça fait largement du bien pour mon bien-être intérieure et mon espace vital, _visiblement mi-agacée au sujet de Drago, mi-amusée à la vue de mes chers Lions transformés,_

_- Menteuse !_

_-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !_

_- Je te manque, pas vrai ?_

_- Je m'en fous !_

_- Je prends ça pour un vrai (le sentant jubilé)..._

Coupant de toutes mes forces le contact psychique avec Drago, je marchais vers le buffet à la recherche de boissons pour calmer mon sang qui allait devenir bouillant, lorsqu'une personne familière m'interpella :

- Hey ! Mademoiselle De Grandelay ! Comment vas ?

- Justin ! Oui bien et toi ? Et s'il te plaît, Hermione hein !

- Juste pour te taquiner, moi aussi j'ai la grande forme, _en me faisant un grand sourire,_

_- _Un cadavre ! _Amusée du déguisement de Justin_,

- Et toi, une princesse lugubre !

- Je ne sais pas pour princesse mais lugubre oui ! _Lui renvoyant le sourire,_

- Je peux te jurer, une vrai princesse !

- Ah euh merci ! _Commençant à avoir les joues en feux,_

- Ta moitié n'est pas avec toi ?

- Ooh ! M'en parles pas ! Moins il est dans les parages, et mieux je me porte ! _Déclarais-je,_

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, _les yeux dans le vague,_ - Ah mais tiens, je n'ai pas vu Louise...

- En parlant d'elle, son déguisement est très réussi, une vraie vieille ménagère, je ne la retrouve plus, je devais lui apporter un verre... Complètement disparue, _En essayant de la trouver des yeux,_

- Elle viendra sûrement au buffet...

- Tu as raison ! Tiens je te passe son verre, elle n'a qu'à venir au buffet, tu me tiendras compagnie, _me contemplant de ses yeux séducteurs,_

- Ah ! Merci ! _En buvant d'une traite le verre offert, et les joues prêtes à brûler,_

- Allez ! Viens on va danser ! _M'entraînant sur la piste de danse._

Totalement décontenancée, gênée de sa proximité et l'alcool qui monta rapidement à la tête _(Drago, je vais te trucider en petits morceaux !)_, je me mis à me rapprocher subitement de lui dans un mouvement langoureux. Le voyant se mordre la lèvre discrètement, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur mes hanches, nous étions collé-serrés à cause de la foule d'étudiants sur la piste, sentant son corps tout le long du mien, j'ai tellement chaud... En me retournant, une main agrippa mon bras me traînant de force hors de la piste, et perdant de vue l'Homme de ma vie...

- Mais tu faisais quoi avec ce mec ? Tu t'occupes pas de ton fiancé ? _Me cria la Serpentarde,_

- Oh Pansy ! Ça va ? Euuuuuh... Tu ressembles étrangement à McGonagall *Hiips *

- Halloween chérie ! Ne crois pas que je puisse avoir peur d'elle hein !... Mais tu es complètement bourrée, ma parole ! T'as bu combien de litres de boissons ? Il y a pourtant très peu d'alcool au buffet ! _M'épaulant pour garder mon équilibre,_

- C'est bien, c'est bien ! La Lionne se dévergonde !

- Blaise ! C'est pas drôle ! Elle a l'alcool mauvais, je ne trouve pas Drago, _dit Pansy,_

- Tu sais comment il est... Il est pas très soirée de ce genre là ! _Répondit-il, _

- Bon écoute, je vais chercher la bande à Potty pour l'accompagner à rejoindre ses quartiers de préfets, et toi, tu la surveilles...QUE la surveiller, compris ? _Menaça -t-elle,_

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, mon petit coeur de serpent, tu vas prendre chère tout à l'heure,_ lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, _

- C'est ce qu'on verra, _en s'éloignant rapidement du Serpent,_

- Bon, ma chère Hermione, ça va mieux ? Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé ? _Se demanda-t-il tout en faisant apparaître une chaise pour moi,_

- Je n'ai bu que le verre que m'a offert Justin *Hiiips * _En essayant de garder mon équilibre assise sur une chaise,_

- Ah bon ? Bizarre tout ça ! _L'esprit songeur,_

- Heeeeeeeey ! C'est moi ou MA Pansy qui se fait draguée par ces chacals, bon reste là Hermione, je reviens ok ? Tu bouges pas ! _En allant rejoindre sa chérie de Serpentarde,_

- OOOOk ! * Hiiips*

Mon corps semblait être déconnecté de mon cerveau, je ne pensais pas avoir l'alcool mauvais, habituée à boire pendant de grandes occasions, je n'avais aucun soucis à part ce soir là. Les minutes défilées d'une lenteur, j'avais terriblement chaud, je me mis dans l'idée de sortir de la grande salle quitte à ne pas attendre mes amis. C'est avec un effort surhumain que je me rendais seule, titubant vers mes quartiers, longeant les murs de pierre, montant les escaliers, et à un détour d'un couloir, je vis cette fameuse tête blonde embrassait la plus belle des ménagères, l'emmenant dans une des salles sombres du château...

OoOoOoOoO

Le temps s'était arrêté, mes jambes rebroussèrent chemin et m'emmenèrent dans les cachots, là où personne s'y trouve (mis à part les Serpents). Je pénétrais dans une salle, et m'asseyais dans un coin sombre parsemé de rideaux de velours délabrés, je posais ma tête sur mes genoux, fatiguée, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, _je ne devrais pas être triste, je serais libre alors pourquoi pleurer, je ne me comprends pas ?... _ Quand soudain, des rires me réveillèrent, et résonnèrent dans toute la pièce :

- Il y a personne dans le coin... _Dit une voix familière,_

- On a presque réussi Justin ! _Dit une autre voix familière,_

- Reste plus qu'à casser ce pacte magique qui unie Malfoy à Hermione et à nous la fortune des De Grandelay ! _Dit Justin, _

- On forme une bonne équipe, mon chéri, _en s'approchant de Justin, _

- Bien sûr ma puce ! _En l'embrassant,_

- Dis, tu lui as donné le verre avec la drogue ?_ Coupant court au baiser, _

- Oui, mais je l'ai perdue pendant qu'on dansait... Et pour toi ? Malfoy est un bon coup ? _D'un ton provoquant,_

_- _Jaloux ?

- Juste curieux,

- Il m'a entraîné dans une salle, ça avait bien commencé, il m'a embrassé, m'a plaqué au mur, il me murmurait qu'il avait envie de moi depuis qu'il m'a rencontré, puis il s'est arrêté net, croyant avoir entendu quelqu'un dans le coin, il m'a dit que c'était pour une prochaine fois, _conta-t-elle,_

- Bien, bien, on peut être sûr qu'il trompera Hermione,

- J'en suis sûre, _sentant son sourire machiavélique, _

- Ma Louise chérie, et si nous allions à nos dortoirs réviser les leçons, _d'un air coquin,_

- J'adore réviser ! _En quittant tout les deux la salle des cachots._

Choquée et écoeurée après avoir écouter cette conversation nocturne, je n'eus le temps de réagir qu'une main plaqua ma bouche, et un bras serra ma taille :

- Chuut princesse... C'est moi, je suis là... On va monter dormir, _susurra ma moitié._

Au son de sa voix, je me rendormais subitement, portée par ses bras, enveloppée de ce même parfum, accompagnée par le bruit singulier de ses pas, Morphée a fini par m'enlever...

**Coucou, je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour (un an et demi avec beaucoup de péripéties), le manque d'inspiration était la principale cause mais maintenant chose faite, profitant pour me reposer et oublier mon train train quotidien, ma production (un peu rouillée) d'aventures repart enfin ! Le chapitre 10 est en route !**


	11. Chapter 10 Changement de plan

**Chapitre 10 : Changement de plan**

Ma conscience reprenait peu à peu le dessus, les yeux toujours clos, la fatigue qui pesait mon corps, je sentais un souffle léger au creux de mon cou, une masse chaude calée contre moi, et cette étreinte comprimante me soustrait de mon sommeil. J'observais ce bras nu posé sur ma taille, me retournant, je pus en conclure qu'il n'y avait pas que ce bras qui soit nu :

- Bien dormi ? _Me demanda-t-il les yeux toujours clos,_

- Comme un bébé... Sérieux ! Rhabille-toi quand je suis là ! _M'offusquais-je,_

- Je ne suis pas le seul... _En pointant du doigt la robe d'Halloween sur un fauteuil,_

- Tu... Tu... Tu as fait quoi ? S'pèce de malade ! _Tirant le plus de drap vers moi,_

- Au secours ! Appelle la police des moeurs ! Tu ne pouvais pas dormir avec cette robe, il fallait bien que je te l'enlève, _amusé par ma réaction,_

- J'me sens limite violée...

- Oh ça va quoi, j'connais assez l'anatomie féminine, c'est rien, je t'ai juste laissée dormir... bon à poils, mais décoince-toi un peu Hermione, _un peu blasé par ma réaction,_

- Opportuniste ! _En le frappant à l'épaule,_

- Même pas mal ! Oui, j'avoue, juste un petit peu opportuniste ! _En se foutant de ma gueule,_

- Nan t'es sérieux là ? C'est pas drôle ! Tu en profites... Sur ton terrain ! Un gentleman dormirait par terre, _en le refrappant,_

- Un gentleman, Pas un Malfoy, ma chère... Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé, j'peux pas entrer dans ta chambre, mais j'avoue la situation était profitable pour tout le monde, _d'un sourire sadique,_

- Profitable pour tout le monde ? Profitable que pour toi ! Sale obsédé ! _En le refrappant de plus belle,_

- Hey faut se calmer ma virginale fiancée, _en attrapant mes poignées..._

Et par un jeu de déséquilibre qui avantageait grandement le blondinet, je me retrouvais à califourchon, les poignées liées, la vue de nos anatomies mutuelles complètement découvertes, offertes, contemplées. L'atmosphère devenait d'une lourdeur silencieuse, la chaleur s'insinua en moi, son regard changea subitement, fasciné par mon corps, il lâcha mes poignées et se mit à caresser mes cheveux redevenus bouclés, je le laissais faire... Ses mains descendaient doucement, elles parcouraient mon menton, mon cou, effleuraient mes seins, puis glissaient tout le long de mes côtes pour venir se blottir sur mes hanches...Sans me quitter des yeux. Tout son corps exprimait le désir de la chair, son bas-ventre perturba la seule barrière de tissu (que je portais) qui nous séparait. Ses gestes, son regard, son attirance pour ma chair me troublèrent profondément...

- Il... faudrait mieux éviter de faire des bêtises, _rompant ainsi ce silence électrique._

Je hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Alors que je le voyais se relever sans se dégager de moi... Contre tout attente, il déposa un léger baiser à mes lèvres, m'abandonnant à ce geste, il continua, venant les effleurer, les sucer.. De ma bouche accessible, il s'introduisait, entamant ainsi une danse effrénée, chaude, sensuelle et humide avec moi. Son torse venait opprimer ma poitrine, et se nichant au creux de mon cou, il me murmura :

- Changement de plan, il va falloir se venger...

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu le petit jeu de Louise et Justin et depuis leur séjour dans mon domaine, je les avais à l'oeil. Reste à savoir dans quel but, et j'ai compris hier soir, maintenant il te faut protéger ton héritage et se venger, _déclara-t-il,_

- Mais je m'en fiche de mon héritage, tu le sais bien, il peut le prendre, ça me fera ni chaud, ni froid ! _Me remémorant de la veille,_

- T'es pas énervée qu'il se soit foutu de toi... Moi ça m'énerve que les gens pensent que ma fiancée puisse être cruche ! _S'emporta-t-il,_

- Euh t'es pas en train de m'insulter de cruche ? _Lui lançant un regard assassin,_

- Depuis quand ? _Niant les faits,_ Tu me suis ? Je suis sûr, je la sens en toi, cette rage qui veut exploser, _tout content,_

- A la base, on ne devait pas faire rompre notre contrat de fiançailles voire mariage ? _Le défiant du regard,_

- Cela se fera, ne t'inquiète pas... _Devenant énigmatique,_

- Je te suis dans ce plan de terreur !_ Ne pensant qu'à écraser Justin et sa gourde,_

- Bien.. Bien ! Il va falloir pour ça, continuer nos petites leçons de séduction, _d'un sourire sadique,_

- Euh, il faut vraiment passer par là ? _Un peu angoissée par la suite des évènements, _

- As-tu peur ma petite Lionne ? _M'enlaçant plus intensément,_

- Pff de ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Ces leçons ne sont pas nécessaires, Tu es juste un profiteur ! _Lui lançais-je,_

- Tu t'es pourtant laissée faire, là en ce moment même, _répondit-il,_ Avoue, t'as bien aimé !

- J'étais juste troublée ! _Rétorquais-je,_

- Ce n'est pas assez pour se laisser faire ! _Me lança-t-il,_

- Pour moi, si ! _En le refrappant à l'épaule,_

- Hey, il faut arrêter de frapper même si tu ne peux plus te justifier ! _Saisissant mes poignées._

Et par un deuxième jeu de déséquilibre qui avantageait encore une fois le blondinet, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, piégée par son corps qui me dominait entièrement, son bas-ventre me troubla toujours fortement, et me fixant de ses yeux bleus :

- Ça me perturbe..._disait-il à voix basse,_

- Oui je peux comprendre, on est nus tout les deux seuls dans une pièce, il y a de quoi être perturbé,_ se foutant un peu de lui,_

_- _C'est vrai... Mais ça me perturbe encore plus de savoir que tu n'avais jamais rien fait... Depuis le soir des fiançailles, te savoir liée à moi, ça m'a réjoui, apaisé... Quelque chose dans ce genre là, _me révéla-t-il,_

- Hahaha on dirait que t'as le béguin pour moi ! _Doutant de ses dire,_

- Et c'est un mal si c'était le cas ? _De son regard bleu fixe et sérieux,_

- Je ne sais pas, _décontenancée par ses yeux..._ On doit sûrement être en retard pour le cours de botanique,_ essayant de changer de sujet et surtout de me dégager de lui,_

- Tu as raison , mais d'abord, une douche ! _M'embrassant tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre._

Surprise, mon cerveau s'est éteint une deuxième fois à cause de la même personne, mes sentiments ont pris un autre cap ciblant mon cher fiancé, ou c'est son attitude qui me rend toute chose... Raaaah, il faut que j'aille me préparer, c'est assez casse-tête le mystère "Drago"...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous nous faites l'honneur de vos présences ? Railla McGonagall

- Je vous prie de nous excuser, des problèmes personnels sont arrivés à contre-temps, _répondit Drago,_

- Il est convenu que je retire des points à vos maisons dûs à vos retards communs, asseyez-vous vite au premier rang, le cours a commencé depuis une demi-heure ! _Se hâtant d'expliquer le processus d'un enchantement au tableau._

Je suivais Drago, parcourant l'allée principale de la salle de classe, longeant les rangées sous les regards examinateurs de nos camarades.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être en retard, tu vas bien ? _Me chuchota Ron assis derrière,_

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, _d'un sourire rassurant,_

_- _On a juste fait un peu d'exercices, _disait Drago d'un air coquin,_

- J'tai pas causé !_ Lança le roux, _

- Monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous bien partager vos états d'âme à la classe ? C'est bien en rapport avec le cours, n'est-ce-pas ? _Demanda la professeur de Métamorphose,_

- Non, non ça va, _en se faisant tout petit,_

- Alors taisez-vous ! *rires des Serpentards *... Bien où en étais-je ? Alors, pour se transformer blablabla... _continua-t-elle.._

- Rejoins-moi dans nos quartiers à la pause de midi, il faut que je te parle du plan d'attaque,_ tout en fixant Justin,_

- Et ça va marcher ? _Lui dis-je,_

- Et comment ! Ça va marché à nous deux ! _M'assura-t-il,_

- Vous parlez de quoi ? _Curieux de la conversation,_

- J'tai pas causé Weasmoche ! _Lança Drago,_

- Drago ! _Exaspérée,_

- Ok, ok,_ me répondit-il, _- J'tai pas causé !_ Se retournant vers Ron,_

- Monsieur Malfoy, 50 points en moins ! _Annonça _McGonagall_,_

- Mais Madame, c'est Weasmoche qui... !

- Vous voulez que je vous retire encore des points ?

- Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas parler, les Serpentards, ça n'écoute pas... _Chuchota Ron,_

- Drago, arrêtes de fulminer en silence, on a mieux à faire, non ? _Lui prenant la main._

Le blondinet se calma instantanément, et fit une moue boudeuse... Par Merlin, c'est moi ou il est trop craquant ? Raaaaah il faut que je me calme...

À l'heure de la permanence, juste avant la pause de midi, je pris l'occasion de raconter ma disparition à mes amis, se faisant un sang d'encre depuis la veille... Pansy m'expliqua, qu'après avoir traverser (avec l'aide de Blaise) la horde de loups sur la piste de danse, elle alla chercher mes amis Griffondor, mais ne me retrouvant pas, ils se séparèrent en trois, l'un pour me chercher dans la Grande Salle, le second pour aller me chercher en dehors de la Grande Salle et le troisième pour aller chercher Drago. Pansy a fini par trouver Drago à un couloir adjacent menant à la fête et lui conta ma disparition, il lui demanda d'avertir aux autres qu'il ira seul à ma recherche, ayant une magie classée inconnue, il était le seul à pouvoir me retrouver grâce au contrat qui nous liés:

- J'ai oublié de lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs... Tu as intérêt à ne plus recommencer ce tour là, d'ailleurs ! _Me regardant d'un air suspicieux,_

- D'accord, promis, _lui rassurais-je._

Midi approchait à grands pas, je quittais la bande pour aller rejoindre Drago dans nos appartements, mais à un couloir menant au lieu du rendez-vous, je tombais nez à nez avec Justin :

- Salut ! Tu avais disparu la veille, et je voulais savoir comment tu allais, _me faisant un sourire que je savais faux, _

- Hey ! Salut ! Oui je vais bien, je suis montée dormir, j'étais vraiment fatiguée... Peut-être à cause des préparatifs de dernière minute, désolée si je t'ai laissé en plan, ce n'était pas voulu,_ jouant son jeu tout en contenant mon (future) pétage de plombs,_

- Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre... Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu pourrais accepter une invitation à boire un verre avec moi... En toute amitié bien sûr, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard bientôt et ça sera l'occasion de discuter... On n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver pour discuter, _argumenta-t-il,_

- On verra ça... En tant que préfète en chef, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas de tout repos... _L'air faussement pensive,_

- Réfléchis-y et tiens-moi au courant ! Je vais aller manger, bonne journée, _dit-il._

Il me fit la bise, et s'éloigna rapidement en tournant à un carrefour, puis :

_- Tu aurais dû accepter !_

_- Tu as tout écouté ? (Surprise de sa présence mentale)_

_- Bien sûr ! Tu restes trop sur la défensive, et ça se voit que tu te braques !_

_- Mais je ne m'y attendais pas ! Il vient me faire gentiment du rentre dedans..._

_- Aaah ! Mais c'est parce que je viens de rembarrer Miss Poitiers pendant la permanence... Voir sa tête en décomposition, ça n'a pas de prix ! (Le sentant mort de rire)_

_- Et maintenant il veut finir le boulot._

_- Exactement ! Et moi je t'attends femme !_

_- Tu es déjà rentré ?_

_- Oui, je suis assez expéditif sur le remballage !_

_- Homme ! Va me faire à manger !_

_- C'est fait et je vais tout manger si tu n'arrives pas dans 30 secondes !_

- Je suis là !

Il se tenait là à l'entrée de nos appartements à m'attendre que je dise le mot de passe, il prit ma main et me murmura à l'oreille "les cours vont réellement commencer" puis m'entraîna dans ce repaire intimiste, où seuls les murs connaissent la nature des évènements qui vont suivre.

**Chapitre 10 fait ! ça devient olé olé miaouuuuw ! Ma face coquine refait surface ! Qui sait ? Un chapitre encore plus érotique mouahahaha pas pour maintenant alors ! A toute ! avec le chapitre 11 pour bientôt...**


	12. Chapter 11 Limite franchie

**Chapitre 11 : Limite franchie  
**

J'appréhendais la fin du repas, me méfiant des mauvais tours que ma chère moitié avait préparé pour l'occasion :

- Ce ne sont pas de mauvais tours… loin de là, _répondit-il,_

- Je ne peux pas penser librement ! _Exaspérée d'être sondée en permanence,_

- Pas avec moi, tu n'a rien à craindre, _voulant me rassurer,_

- Tu es un vil Serpent ! _Lui crachais-je,_

- Ah oui ! Effectivement, _jubilant,_

- Drago ! D_oublement exaspérée,_

- Franchement, tu devrais avoir beaucoup plus confiance en moi, _en soupirant_,- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ?_ M'emmenant vers les canapés de velours,_

Je me mis à stresser de plus belle, et bus d'une traite un digestif assez fort pour essayer de me détendre, se posant à mes côtés, il me fixa de toute sa splendeur :

- Personne ne peut le nier ! Tu es physiquement parfaite !... _Déclara-t-il,_

- Euuh… _Abasourdie,_

- Je n'ai pas terminé… Il y a un mais… Ton uniforme gâche tout ! _Me lança-t-il,_

- Hein ? Je n'y peux rien, c'est l'uniforme exigé et réglementaire, on est Préfets en chef, on se doit de montrer l'exemple, _me défendais-je,_

- Hermione restera Hermione… Quand on est en 7ème Année, on peut se permettre de relâcher la pression… Casser le conformisme, donc… _En s'approchant de moi,_

- Mais… _Un peu dépassée par ses manières,_

- Pas de mais ! On enlève le pull qui fait trop fille coincée, _balançant le pull à l'autre bout de la pièce,_

- Et si j'ai froid ? _Regardant valser mon pauvre pull,_

- Stop les questions inutiles ! Bon après ça… desserrer ta cravate et retirer les deux premiers boutons de ta chemise, _se mettant à l'ouvrage,_

- Euuuh… _Doutant du résultat,_

- Il faut tenir compte de l'effet visuel… _En retroussant un peu mes manches,_ - … Puis réduire la longueur de ta jupe, _en pointant sa baquette magique vers sa cible,_

- Et l'effet ? _Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il veut trouver,_

- … Montre bien une jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! _Content_ _du résultat,_ - Tant que tu ne t'attaches pas les cheveux, c'est parfait !

- Ah vraiment ? Me faudra un miroir pour voir le résultat… Bon je vois que les cours sont terminés, je vais de ce pas dans ma chambre ! _En me levant pour m'éloigner rapidement de lui,_

- Haha ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! _Prenant une de mes poignées,_

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas fini ? _Marchant lentement à reculons,_

- Tu pensais sincèrement que c'était fini ?... Entre nous … Tu n'es pas si naïve que ça… _Marchant lentement ver moi,_

- On peut espérer, non ? _Toujours en me reculant,_

- Pas avec moi… De quoi as-tu peur ? _Me demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi,_

- Je ne sais pas… De toi… peut-être… _Reculant toujours,_

- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à m'agacer avec ton attitude… Je ne fais que t'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de moi… Tu crois que je joue avec toi, c'est ça ? _Visiblement énervé,_

- Non, non… _en le réfutant,_

- Tu veux te laisser faire par ce con de Justin…

- Non…

- Lui Laisser l'héritage, fortune et pouvoir… Parce que ça te dégoute de rester un seul jour de plus liée avec moi…

- Dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ta liberté, ta meilleure amie et confidente… Et bien soit, tu l'auras, je baiserai avec Louise, ton grand-père le saura, annulera tout... C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début ! Je te souhaite le plus grand bonheur seule avec ta si chère liberté ! _vociféra-t-il,_

- Arrête ! Le suppliais-je,

- Arrêter quoi ?... Dis moi si j'ai faux ? _S'avançant vers moi,_

- J'ai juste peur…

- Mais peur de quoi ? Du grand méchant Serpent ? Putain ! Après tout les efforts que je fais…

- Peur de tomber amoureuse de toi ! _Le coupant dans sa tirade, les larmes aux yeux_,

- Et tu ne veux pas être amoureuse de moi ? _Me demanda-t-il, calmé, _

- Je… Je suis perdue…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être… On est fiancé, et même si ce ne sont pas pour les bonnes raisons, cela me rend sincèrement heureux si tu le sois, _m'annonça-t-il,_

- Tu… Tu m'ai… _hoquetant,_

- Tu es perdue, je le sais… Tu n'as qu'à m'utiliser pour tout et rien, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te demande juste de ne pas couper le contrat qui nous lie jusqu'à ce que le problème « Justin » soit résolu, au moins… Au moment où tu m'utiliseras, tu auras compris le déroulé du premier cours, _déclara-t-il, en me coupant, _

- Tu es sérieux ? _mi-surprise, mi-songeuse,_

- Très sérieux ! _En me fixant._

« Piégée » était le mot exact pour décrire ma position. Je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur et lui, sans qu'aucune issue ne puisse me sauver. Mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment l'être ? Drago savait ce qui allait suivre. Il savait que je me mettrais à ce jeu, il le savait, il le voulait…Je voyais son sourire rassurant, confiant, espérant que j'y entre. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa posture le montrait passionné, torturé par l'amour qu'il porte pour moi. En réponse à son cri d'amour, je pris son visage de mes deux mains, l'obligeant à se mettre à la hauteur du mien. Je posais mes lèvres au siennes, les pressais, un baiser chaud et humide. De toute sa physionomie, il plaqua mon corps contre le mur, compressant mes côtes de ses bras, faisaient parcourir ses mains à mes fesses, il prit mes cuisses, me cala autour de sa taille, puis me porta dans sa chambre, et après m'avoir porté à son lit :

- Toujours dominer l'autre… _dit-t-il,_

- Mmh ? _Allongée sur le dos,_

- Le premier cours n'était pas sensé être comme ça… _Se disait-il à voix haute,_

- C'était sensé être comment ? _Interrompant sa médiation,_

- Juste de la théorie, l'art de la rhétorique, les manières d'être…

- Tu voulais vraiment enseigner la théorie ? _Connaissant d'avance sa réponse_,

- Disons que c'est par rapport à toi, je ne veux pas te pousser à faire des choses pour de mauvaises raisons, et provoquer en toi des sentiments plus floues encore que maintenant , _inquiet par la tournure des évènements,_

- Sexfriend… _dis-je,_

- Hein ? _Surpris par ma réponse,_

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Si bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire,_

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, je me sens juste bien, je suis peut-être amoureuse, qui sait ? Mais si c'est le cas, je ne me rends pas compte, c'est casse-tête d'y réfléchir sur ça. J'ai une attirance physique énorme pour toi, je ne peux le nier, la dernière fois qu'on était dans ce genre de situation, ça pouvait vraiment aller loin…_ Déclarais-je,_

- Ça te fera mal, _me répondit-il,_

- C'est plus fort que moi, mon corps le veut ! _Répliquais-je,_

- Non, j'parle de là, _en_ _posant son doigt au niveau de ma poitrine,_

- T'as l'intention de me faire du mal ?

- Non, c'est tout le contraire ! _M'assura-t-il,_

- Et bien alors ! _Lançais-je._

Je me relevais et l'embrassais tendrement, il se mit à enlever ma cravate, déboutonner ma chemise, puis passa ses mains à l'intérieur. Toujours à califourchon sur moi, il déposa des baisers au creux de mon cou, sur les clavicules tout en me déshabillant lentement, entièrement… Il m'allongea, continua à m'embrasser comme pour me rassurer, ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps, commençaient à descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas… « On ira doucement » disait-il à voix basse. Ses doigts venaient à me caresser légèrement jusqu'à devenir plus pressants, l'excitation et la chaleur finissaient par grandir en moi, je me cambrais instinctivement. En réponse à cela, il faisait pénétrer lentement son doigt, et entamait des vas et vient. M'embrassant toujours, satisfait de ma réaction, il y faisait parcourir des baisers sur tout mon corps, descendant plus bas, sa tête blonde n'était plus dans mon champs de vision.

- Drago ? _Intriguée par sa disparition,_

- Mmh ? _En relevant la tête,_

- Il va se passer quoi ?

- Tu verras… _En écartant mes jambes, _

- Hein ?_ Encore plus intriguée, mêlée à de la crainte,_

- Je vais te mettre bien, à l'aise… T'es toute douce dis donc, _le regard bon enfant,_

- C'est pour mes sous vêtements, sinon ça me gratte, _en riant,_

- Toute mimi… _L'air coquin._

Le regard changé, en transe, il embrassa l'objet de ses convoitises. Il s'amusa à me titiller pour m'émoustiller, encore plus. Cela l'encouragea à continuer, et se mit à torturer de sa langue mon bouton excité. Sous ses regards, je m'abandonnais entièrement à cette torture qui dura une éternité, sans que je veuille voir la fin. Il finit par se relever, poursuivait de son doigt les vas et vient, il prit ma main pour venir caresser mon bouton gonflé par l'excitation :

- Par Merlin, tu es si belle… _Me souffla-t-il,_

- Tu me rends dingue… _respirant avec difficulté,_

- Jouis ! _Assistant ma main aux caresses,_

- Désolée, pas sur commande… Je…HAan… _Coupée dans un élan de stimulations._

Sur moi, en m'embrassant, il sentait venir l'abandon total de mon plaisir, son visage alla se nicher au creux de mon cou… Dans un dernier geste, ses deux doigts venaient à me pénétrer profondément, atteignant cet abandon, je soufflais au creux de son oreille mon dernier soupir.

Nous étions restés immobiles de longues minutes, reprenant peu à peu nos esprits. Drago finissait par s'allonger à mes côtés, caressant mon ventre.

- C'était bien, non ? _cassant cette plénitude silencieuse,_

- … _Souriant en l'air en guise de réponse,_

- T'as pas aimé ? _Inquiet de ma réponse,_

- Ça ne se voit pas ? _Amusée de son inquiétude,_

- Mmh… Coquine va ! Tu es toute mouillée…

- Je pensais que ça irait plus loin…

- On ira doucement, t'as oublié ? _Me tapotant le ventre,_

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais ! _Le provoquant,_

- Avec toi, je fais attention !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas fragile ! _Offusquée,_

- Non mais ça serait trop brusquer les choses, et je n'aime pas faire ça ! _déclara-t-il,_

- Oh Monsieur veut être classe ! _En riant,_

- Monsieur pense à toi, _en jouant avec mes cheveux,_

- Et si c'est moi qui prends les initiatives ? _En me mettant à califourchon sur lui,_

- La Lionne est très intéressante ! _D'un air gourmand._

- Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, _sentant son excitation gonflée…_

- Très dommage ! _Contemplant mon corps, frustré,_

- Injuste oui ! Je suis la seule à être complètement nue, pas très fair-play… _La moue boudeuse,_

- C'est pour ça que tu es en train de défaire mon pantalon…

- Heum, peut-être bien… _L'air mystérieux,_

- Tu sais que je peux attendre pour ces choses-là… _Prêt à craquer,_

- Oui, je sais,_ le regard machiavélique,_

- Faut pas…_ Me supplia-t-il,_

- Je sais…_ Caressant son boxer déformé de plaisir,_

- Je suis sérieux_, m'implora-t-il,_

- Je prends note_, en l'embrassant,_

- Hermione !_ Voulant dégager son visage du mien,_

- Mmh ?_ En passant ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer,_

- Je suis vraiment sérieux !

- Mmh mmh, _en le caressant de plus belle,_

- Hermione, tu ne m'écoutes… HAan…_Interrompu par mes baisers,_

- Chuuut, _tout en caressant son jouet devenu complètement dur,_

- Hermione tu me rends dingue… _Le regard en transe,_

- Je sais, _toute contente,_ -Tu vas craquer …

- Je n'en peux plus… _m'avoua-t-il, ses mains posées sur mes hanches,  
_

- Mmmh t'es mignon ! _En me relevant,_

- Hein ? _Complètement surpris, hébété,_

- Je vais aller me doucher, le cours est terminé je suppose, _m'éloignant de lui,_

- RAaaaaaaaaah Hermione ! _L'entendant au loin,_

- Tu as bien dit « toujours dominer l'autre » c'était bien ça ? _Lui demandais-je gentiment,_

- Tu as très bien compris ce principe… _Le ton très frustré,_

- J'apprends vite avec toi, _lui criais-je de la salle de bain,_

- Et je fais quoi maintenant … Ça ne veut pas se dégonfler ! Vraiment pas content !

- La main droite , _lui répondis-je en chantant,_

- Sadique ! _Me lança-t-il de sa chambre,_

- Grâce à toi mon chéri, j'ai hâte du prochain cours ! _En allant sous la douche,_

- Il ne faut pas ! Mais d'abord mettre en pratique le premier cours, _Sentant deux mains sur mes hanches. _

Je me retournais et le vis dans le plus simple appareil, toujours dans le même état, me rejoignant sous la douche, son sourire m'annonça un danger imminent : provoquer un Serpent est une très mauvaise idée !

**Un chapitre de plus terminé, rdv au chapitre 12 (avec plus de personnages) !... Bon bon j'ai un peu menti, mais il fallait bien les faire rapprocher au limite du maximum sur ce plan là, afin de faire évoluer certains sentiments de la p'tite lionne... Un p'tit chapter bonus très inspirée (houhou..) et très _caliente _!**

**MàJ : Plus de 6 mois d'inactivité, perte intense de créativité mais maintenant je reprends du service, rendez-vous ce week-end pour de nouveaux chapitres.**


	13. Chapter 12 Exercice dangereux

**Chapitre 12 : Dangereux exercice**

J'ai vécu la pause de midi la plus tendancieuse de toute ma vie, même plus que tendancieuse ! Je déteste ce serpent perfide ! Prendre une douche avec lui fut très ardu, comment ne pas rougir devant lui, son anatomie… ? D'un côté je le remercie de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin au risque-pour moi- de brusquer trop les choses. Je ne peux nier avoir pris goût à ça… Ce n'était pas exactement ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien dans ma tête, dans mon corps, et bien avec quelqu'un et moi qui suis du genre à me fondre dans la solitude. _J'ai dû beaucoup trop m'attacher à lui._

- Serais-tu amoureuse de moi ? _demanda un gêneur qui troubla mes pensées,_

- Tu pourrais arrêter de rentrer dans ma tête ? _Exaspérée pas ses tours de force psychique,_

- Pour ton information je ne rentre pas dans ta tête, c'est dû au contrat tout ça… Tes pensées me viennent à moi les bras ouverts, _d'un sourire malicieux, s'approchant du canapé où j'étais assise,_

- A bras ouverts, tu dis ? Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, tes pensées ne me viennent pas à moi, et encore moins « à bras ouverts », _blasée par cette situation,_

- Je pense que cela vienne de toi, ne te pose pas de question inutiles, n'aies pas peur de t'ouvrir aux autres, c'est ça la clé, _me répondit-il dans les yeux,_

- …

- Il y a un problème ? _S'attendant à une réponse de ma part,_

- Non, du tout… Venant du Prince de Serpentard, tu es de bon conseil, _lui dis-je enfin,_

- C'est pour nous que je dis ça…

- Nous ?!

- Tu finiras par ne plus te voiler la face, tu es amoureuse ! _Jouant avec mes cheveux,_

- Mais… Mais… Non ! _Sentant le rouge monté à mes joues,_

- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge alors ? Tu m'as dis le contraire tout à l'heure !

- J'ai dit « peut-être » !

- Il me semble que ce n'était pas une négation… _murmurant au creux de mon oreille,_

- Oui mais… _voyant son visage qui s'approchait dangereusement du mien,_

- Oui mais non, _amusé par mon stress soudain,_ - il faudrait peut-être aller manger, les autres nous attendent en bas…

- Mmmh… Vas-y sans moi, je te rejoins en bas, _pensant à mes devoirs,_

- D'accord, ne travaille pas trop longtemps alors, _marchant en direction du portrait,_

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, maintenant files ! _avec un geste de la main._

Aussitôt dit, sa tête blonde disparut de ma vue. Je me précipitais directement dans ma chambre dans le but de mettre de la musique qui devrait marteler mon esprit, cela permettait de duper cet enquiquineur psychique. Poussant la chansonnette à en perdre la voix, J'explorais ma garde-robe pour trouver la perle rare à ma _« mission secrète » _… Mais après une demi-heure de recherche, je finissais par me dire qu'il fallait bien passer par la case « shopping » pour pimenter ce méandre d'effets fades et gentillets. J'ai fini par choisir une robe légère, blanche à pois noirs, qui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et avec un petit gilet pour prévenir des douceurs de la soirée. D'un coup de baguette magique, je fis un chignon flouté, accompagnée d'un maquillage fifties.

Mon absence se ressentait auprès de mes amis, et surtout mon serpent me le faisait comprendre au grès de ses mauvaises ondes qui foudroyèrent mon esprit. Je me mis à la hâte, en emportant au passage mes salomés, et scotchant l'écusson des Préfets-en-chefs sur mon gilet. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir en sortant …

- Hé bien ! tu es de plus en plus ravissante ! _Me dit-il,_

- Justin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Souriante malgré moi,_

- Je viens te remettre l'autorisation de sortie avec la fiche de présence des professeurs qui vont venir nous chaperonner, _déclara-t-il,_

- Ah merci, _en mettant la feuille dans ma poche,_ - ce n'était pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour me remettre ça, je serais descendue de toute manière,_ toujours souriante avec un brin de malice,_

- Il faut dire qu'avec Drago, vous n'étiez pas venus en cours après la pause de midi, _me rappela-t-il,_

- Ah… Euh, C'est ma faute… La nourriture avariée, tu vois_… Bredouillais-je, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'incendie à mes joues,_

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu deviens toute rouge ! _portant une main à mon front,_

- Oui ça va, c'est mon système immunitaire qui agit contre les effets de la nourriture de midi, _m'éloignant de son corps qui était trop près de moi,_

- Tu devrais peut-être rester dans tes appartements pour te reposer, non ? _Me demanda-t-il,_

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je dîne avec toi, plutôt ? _Répliquais-je,_

- Bah si, bien sûr ! _Surpris lui-même par sa réponse,_

- Haha ! Je t'ai tapé dans l'œil dis donc ! _Lui décochant une œillade, je le pris par le bras en direction de la Grande Salle,_

- Euh… Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… _Bégaya-t-il,_

- Oui bien sûr, _rigolais-je…_

OoOoOoO

Mon arrivée avec Justin dans la Grande Salle surprenait plus d'un, malgré les regards d'envieux affamés et des commères friandes de potins, l'ambiance se faisait pesante. Justin me conduisit vers le groupe du Prince de Serpentard – ce que je craignais- et la source de ces turbulences atmosphériques ne voulait en aucun cas changer ses manières, même pire, me détailla chaque partie infime de mon corps, me mettant plus que mal à l'aise. Assise à côté de Justin et en face de la source de mauvaises ondes, je me rendis compte que louise le collait d'une façon très _respectable…_

- Oh mais que voyons-nous là ? Princesse De Grandelay avec le beau Justin ? Vous ferez un très beau couple, vous savez ? _déclara Louise, espiègle,_

- Tu trouves ?... _Fixant mon voisin dans les yeux mi-charmeuse, mi-étonnée,_ - … Mais c'est vraiment dommage je suis déjà fiancée au Prince à qui tu essaies d'ensorceler, cela dit, Justin est quand même pas mal du tout,_ lui souriant d'un air faussement amical, tout en pressant mon décolleté au bras de Justin._

Le petit groupe suivait de près la conversation voyant mon rapprochement explicite avec mon voisin, Drago réagit en s'étouffant avec sa boisson, Louise tiqua face à ma répartie et haussa d'un sourcil à la vue de ma poitrine pressée contre le bras de son amant secret, lâchant le bras de Drago comme prise en faute. Blaise applaudit, supposant silencieusement des péripéties tendancieuses entre Justin et moi avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle, et Pansy a fait comme d'habitude : frapper Blaise pour sa stupidité flagrante. Je sentis Drago me fixer, puis déclara :

- Tu en as mis du temps pour tes devoirs ! _Essayant de changer de sujet,_

- Oui c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! _d'un regard désolé,_

- Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, tu sais ! _Me dit-il,_

- Quoi donc ? _Ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait,_

- Tes cheveux. Quand tu dégages tes cheveux comme cela, ça magnifie ton visage, _d'un petit sourire discret,_

- Merci Drago, _étonnée par ce sourire angélique (mais qui ne stoppait toujours pas ses mauvaises ondes sur moi),_

- Il a raison, le chignon te va bien, _renchérit Justin, passant ses doigts sur une de mes mèches qui s'échappait du chignon,_

- C'est gentil, merci, _en posant ma main sur sa cuisse,_ - Oh ? Je peux goûter ce que tu bois ? Cela pique ma curiosité, l_ui demandais-je,_

- Vraiment ? La couleur fait penser à la maison Serpentard, mais tu vas te rendre compte de son goût si simple, _en m'offrant son verre,_

- … Mais c'est… De la menthe ? _Reconnaissant le breuvage,_

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, _me souriant complice,_

- Ça me rappelle mon enfance… _L'air nostalgique,_

- C'est vrai… Durant mes vacances en Espagne, quand je rendais visite avec mes parents à ton grand-père, il nous servait toujours de la menthe à l'eau, _se rappela-t-il,_

- Tu es déjà venu dans sa maison de campagne en Espagne ? _Surprise par ses révélations,_

- Oui… _commença-t-il à répondre,_

- Puis-je goûter à cette boisson ? _Demanda (beaucoup trop) poliment mon voisin blondinet, interrompant au passage ma conversation avec Justin,_

- Tiens, _lui tendant le breuvage d'une façon si grossière que je pourrais postuler dans une taverne du coin,_

- Merci, Ma Chère, _en exagérant bien sur le « Ma Chère », frôlant à peine ma main du bout de ses doigts,_

- Oh moi aussi, je veux goûter, _intervint Louise,_

- Moi aussi, jamais goûté aux boissons moldu, _renchérit Blaise,_

- Ça n'a pas l'air alcoolisé, _supposa Pansy,_

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, _répondit Justin amusé,_

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a du travail de Préfets à faire, n'est-ce pas, « Ma Chère » ? _Me souriant d'un air… Diabolique, il posa le verre et se leva me fixant droit dans les yeux,_

- Mais je n'ai pas encore mangé ! _Protestais-je,_

- Tu mangeras dans nos appartements, nos devoirs de Préfets ont pris du retard, il faut bien préparer la sortie à Pré-Au Lard… _Argumenta-t-il,_

- Mmh… D'accord, _sentant les regards lourds de reproche de mes amis Serpentards,_

- T'as intérêt à faire ton devoir de Préfet, sinon il n'y aura pas de sortie ! _Enfonçant le clou,_

- Tu es aussi Préfet j'te signale ! _Lui rappelais-je,_

- Si tu bosses pas, je bosse pas ! _D'un sourire qui exprima sa victoire._

OoOoOoOo

Montant les escaliers, arpentant les couloirs, longeant les murs… Durant tout le trajet, côte à côte, pas un mot, pas un seul échange, pas un seul regard, pas un seul contact, l'ambiance fut très désagréable. Arrivés devant le portrait de nos appartement, il chuchota le mot de passe et me laissa entrer la première. La chaleur de la pièce enveloppa mon corps, m'incitant à retirer mon gilet, je me mis en direction de ma chambre… Quand je sentis un bras, me prendre par la taille, arrêtant les mouvements de mon corps. Tout son corps se colla à moi, humant le parfum de mes cheveux :

- Ça t'amuse de m'irriter à ce point ? _Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille,_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _lui répondis-je,_

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Le petit jeu avec Justin… _Rajouta-t-il,_

- Mmh c'était bien le but, non ? Pourquoi ça t'irrite ? Je me comporte mal, c'est ça ? _Me retournant le regarder dans les yeux,_

- Euh.. Hé bien, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, _déclara-t-il hésitant, le regard troublé,_

- Oooh je vois ! C'est ta crise de jalousie qui te parle, _me détachant de lui, le sourire aux lèvres,_

- N'importe quoi ! Le fait de de s'afficher aux bras de quelqu'un autre que ton fiancé est très inconvenant pour moi… ça fera jaser toute l'école, _argumenta-t-il,_

- Oh dommage, je pensais que tu tenais à moi, au moins un minimum… Et puis ton argument n'est pas crédible venant de toi, tu chasses depuis la rentrée… _L'air faussement blessée, laissant mon Cher tout muet._

Ne faisant pas attention à la présence de Drago, je commençais à retirer ma robe, afin de profiter d'un bain bien chaud. Je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain commune, et à part le bruit du robinet activé, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Le bain était tout ce qu'il y a de plus relaxant, avec un parfum enivrant qui imprégnait mon corps. J'y restais longtemps, j'attendais silencieusement qu'il aille se coucher, afin de ne pas me confronter une seconde fois avec lui, c'est déjà très courageusement que je lui tenais tête. Après deux heures de nage immobile, Je décidais, avec mes jambes encore engourdis, de sortir de la pièce d'eau. La pièce commune devenue sombre, je profitais de l'absence de l'ennemi pour marcher dans le plus simple appareil, à pas de loup, jusqu'à ma porte. Soudain, je sentis un souffle chaud à ma nuque. Devinant son sourire démoniaque, il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

- Je suis très patient, tu sais, _me soulevant du sol,_

- Poses moi, _lui ordonnais-je,_

- Je refuse, _me portant en direction de SA chambre,_

- Qu'est-ce que tu trames ? _Lui demandais-je,_

- Tu devrais le savoir, ma douce et tendre… Je vais te punir, _me souriant chaleureusement,_

- Je refuse ! _Criais-je,_

- On ne refuse pas un Malfoy, _déclara-t-il._

Je restais sans voix, la panique au ventre, tandis que je l'observais m'enfermer dans son antre intime. La lune illumina la chambre. Il me déposa à son lit, et s'allongea sur moi. L'atmosphère devenait lourde, je le voyais inspirer avec difficulté. Je sentais son désir dans ses yeux, ses lèvres, son regard, dans chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son corps a chaud, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit à califourchon, caressa mon ventre, et commença à l'embrasser, je le laissais faire. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement, prenant ainsi le temps de goûter ma peau, sa langue jouait avec le bout de mes seins. Puis, ses baisers arrivèrent au creux de mon cou, le nez dans mes cheveux, m'enlaçant ardemment. Son bas-ventre s'imposa contre moi, pressé, comprimé, me faisant comprendre toute la teneur de sa folie charnelle.

**Chapitre 12 fini, à la prochaine, pour le chapitre suivant (ce week-end) [Correction du chapitre]**


	14. Chapter 13 Conscience de serpent

**Chapitre 13 : Conscience de serpent**

J'entrouvris lentement les yeux, encore baigné par la chaleur de nos chairs, lié à un corps nu, sensuel, qui se mouvait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Son visage endormi, sa main sur mon ventre, je caressais sa peau douce dans l'espoir qu'elle soit réveillée. Mais rien n'y fait, elle restait endormie, s'éloignant même de mon corps, étalée sur le dos. Amusé par sa réaction, je me mis à califourchon sur elle, contemplant ainsi toute sa physionomie. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable, comme la veille au soir, sauf qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée. Mes songes se plongèrent aux souvenirs de la veille, ce qui m'excita de plus belle. J'embrassais ses seins, ses clavicules, son cou, ses lèvres… Elle finit par gémir discrètement, ouvrant péniblement ses yeux, elle fut agréablement surprise de me voir au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains exploraient mon corps, descendant lentement vers mon excitation.

- Ça me gène ! _en me caressant du dos de sa main,_

- J'ai pas fait attention, _en attaquant son épaule de ma bouche,_

- Tu te frottes à moi pendant que je dors ! _S'exclama-t-elle,_

- C'est involontaire, je peux rien y faire, surtout quand je veux m'approcher de toi pour faire des bisous partout, _Me défendais-je,_

- Il fallait dormir alors, _renchérit-elle,_

- Avec ce qui s'est passé la veille au soir, j'préfère te regarder dormir… _fuyant mes yeux,_

- Mmh… _Pour seule réponse,_ _commençant à rougir,_

- Tu fais la timide, maintenant ? _Ironisais-je,_

- Mais… non, _hésita-t-elle,_

- C'était pourtant toi qui m'as torturé, tu t'en rappelles ? _lui dis-je,_

- Mais toi aussi, tu as fait des choses… _dit-elle,_

- Quelles choses ? _lui coupant la parole,_ - Je vais te faire remémorer les évènements de cette soirée, _lui remettant sa main sur mon excitation._

Ce soir-là, je lui faisais comprendre à quel point j'étais devenu fou d'elle. J'enlevais un à un mes vêtements qui étaient barrières à mon plaisir. Je la voyais rougir de plus en plus. Elle se releva, contempla mon torse, le parcourait du bout de ses doigts, pour finir à l'aine. Je la laissais défaire ma ceinture, retirer mon jean, puis m'embrassa délicatement la poitrine, effleurant au passage mon entre-jambe. A la limite de l'explosion, je la prenais par les hanches, l'allongeant sur le dos, son corps était assailli de mes baisers. Je voulais la torturer, la punir de m'avoir provoqué.

Ma folie était à son paroxysme lorsque j'ai su dans son regard, tout le désir qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle répondit à mon désespoir quasi-bestial, me contrebalançant. Elle était positionnée sur moi, me mis à nu, se pencha pour m'embrasser, puis répéta les même gestes : m'assaillant de baisers, elle descendit de plus en plus… _Elle ne va pas le faire… Je rêve, elle descend plus bas… Et se rapproche de… _Troublante, elle tenait en main mon désir tendu. Elle me caressa avec une douceur innocente, mais n'y tenant plus, elle perçut que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Elle continua quand même en amplifiant la pression, je lus par la suite un sourire de diablesse. Au final, c'est elle qui me torturait, et voulant arrêter ce supplice, je me relevai, la laissant sur mes jambes. Je m'engageais dans une lutte où le perdant s'abandonne à la jouissance le plus vite. Je redonnais ce que je recevais d'elle, son bouton rose bombé sous mes doigts, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille, vulnérable, elle répondit en ondulant son corps, et la façon dont ses hanches bougent… _Je vais vraiment craquer_, nous étions à la merci l'un de l'autre, enlacés, haletants, je l'embrassais à en perdre mon souffle, criant d'amour pour elle, je finis par m'abandonner au summum du plaisir. Satisfaite de sa victoire, elle se dégagea légèrement de moi, contemplant le nectar de nos plaisirs respectifs. N'étant pas encore rassasié, je l'emmenais sur mon épaule dans la salle de bain pour un deuxième round…

OoOoOoOo

L'avantage avec le week-end, c'est une bonne grasse matinée, à rester au lit, n'ayant comme seul obstacle, notre ventre qui crie famine. Et aujourd'hui est un jour plus intéressant que n'importe quel autre jour, je partage cette grasse matinée une personne qui m'est chère, elle est dans mes bras, sous la couette, ne pouvant la discerner qu'avec sa crinière flamboyante. J'ai aimé comme j'ai détesté les bêtises que nous avions commises, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour elle et rien de plus, et elle veut que je l'initie… Après ça, elle va faire quoi de ma petite personne ? Me jeter quand elle aura trouvé un autre jouet. Je ne veux pas être le nounours qui la consolera d'une peine d'amour. Faire mal aux autres pour ne pas avoir mal c'était mon leitmotiv, et maintenant c'est elle qui en est contaminée. Je veux juste qu'elle ne me voie que moi et qu'elle n'ait besoin de personne d'autre…

Au départ intrigante, mon intérêt pour elle s'est accrue de jour en jour, pour ensuite la vouloir petit-à-petit jusqu'à toute entière. Elle est bizarre, pas féminine, d'une naïveté sans nom, incroyablement casse-pied, terriblement maladroite et tout pleins de défauts qui pourraient faire fuir de potentiels maris… Mais tellement gentille, avec un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quel homme, même le professeur Rogue, extrêmement jolie et diablement sexy. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte de ça, elle complexe sur sa petite taille et se trouve grosse, _les filles sont d'un compliqué… _Elle est juste fragile, vulnérable, on peut facilement la casser comme du verre. Ça me donne envie de la protéger de tout, de l'emmener loin, dans une île paradisiaque, avec une magnifique plage, où le soleil nous saluerait tout les jours, on habiterait dans une minuscule cabane… de luxe (200 m², précisons tant qu'on y est), j'ordonnerai à mes valets de pêcher afin de montrer à ma douce tout mes talents de pêcheur (niark niark), et je me proclamerai Roi et pour ma douce, Reine de l'île de L'amooouuuur… _Et c'est sur cette pensée, avec une Hermione endormie dans mes bras, je plongeais dans un profond sommeil…_

L'odeur du pain d'épice et de pâtisseries chocolatées me titillèrent les narines, ces douceurs sucrées et ces saveurs sensuelles réveillèrent mes sens. Mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur ses cheveux, sa crinière folle qui cacha la vue de son dos, elle était assise à mes côtés, occupée à engloutir des tonnes de croissants et de pains chocolatés, et il faut dire que sa façon de manger est le pire tue-l'amour qui puisse exister. M'approchant tel un serpent, je m'attaquai à l'objet de mes convoitises :

- Aaaaaaaah ! Drago tu m'as fait peur ! Voleur de nourriture ! _Me regardant avec dépit son croissant englouti par mes soins,_

- Toute cette odeur m'a ouvert l'appétit ! _Examinant le plateau de nourriture avec avidité,_

- Et tu crois que c'est pour toi ? Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir, parce que Monsieur a décidé de jouer ! _Avec une moue boudeuse,_

- Je m'excuse ma douce, _l'embrassant sur la joue,_

- Je ne vais toujours pas t'en donner, _résista-t-elle,_

- Tu finiras par m'en passer, _devinant la suite des évènements,_

- A jouer à ce jeu-là, on finit par oublier nos devoirs de Préfets-en-chef, _essayant de détourner mon attention,_

- Mauvaise fille ! _Lui dis-je,_

- Hein ? Mais non ! _Surprise,_

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu penses à tes devoirs de Préfets… Je me suis organisé avec les autres préfets afin de couvrir l'ensemble du château à surveillé, la paperasse à faire au sujet de Pré-au –Lard est terminée depuis deux jours, il me fallait juste une copie de la liste des Professeurs présents, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité, _lui expliquant afin qu'elle baisse sa garde,_

- … Sans moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, _voulant se dégager de moi,_

- Je voulais plutôt te décharger du boulot, vu tes plans diaboliques à l'œuvre… _resserrant mon emprise, jouant en même temps avec ses cheveux,_

- C'est qui le plus vil de nous deux ? _Me demanda-t-elle,_

- Je ne sais pas, _la plaquant au lit,_

- T'es pas fatigué ? _Craignant un nouveau round,_

- Jamais avec toi, _me nichant dans ses bras,_

- En même temps, on ne la pas encore fait, _fait-elle remarquer,_

- Et je t'attends, _lui dis-je,_

- Je m'abstiens jusqu'au mariage, _en souriant diaboliquement,_

- C'est cruel, on ne va jamais se marier, _précisais-je,_

- Mmh… ça ne te connait pas l'humour ? _Ria-t-elle,_

- Toi aussi, _d'un sourire qui se faisait perfide,_

- Mmh… Je sens le traquenard à plein nez, _passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux,_

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur ma petite lionne, _en embrassant ses seins._

Je fis face à elle, mon corps sur le sien, la caressant de tout mon être, je me glissais lentement, plus bas, m'éclipsant sous la couette, je m'installais entre ses jambes, caressant son bas ventre du bout de mes lèvres. Je l'entendis à échapper un râle de plaisir, la voyant effleurer, toucher ses seins, mon excitation reprit de plus belle. Je voulais m'amuser avec son excitation, la recueillant, je me mis à l'embrasser, la faisant rencontrer ma langue. Elle se mit à gonfler sous mes pressions ardentes, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ma petite lionne gémit plus fort, son corps trembla, m'encourageant à la goûter tel un bonbon d'une saveur si exquise. Ma douce alla bientôt s'abandonner, je remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, l'empêchant de crier de jouissance. Plus je la caressai et plus elle devint tremblante, et dans un dernier geste, elle se cambra, gémissante dans mes baisers, elle finit par mouiller sous mes doigts :

- Enfin une bonne revanche ! _Satisfait,_

- Parle pour toi ! _Caressant mon excitation,_

- T'as pas intérêt ! _La mettant en garde,_

- Et pourquoi ça ? _Devenant trop dangereuse,_

- Tu dois te préparer à autre chose… _m'éloignant d'elle,_

- Ça ne m'importe peu, _me plaquant au lit,_

- Ah si ! Prépare-toi parce que Pré-au-Lard, c'est dans le week-end suivant, _lui dis-je._

**Chapitre 13 fini, à la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 14 La cupidité est l'arbre

**Chapitre 14 : La cupidité est l'arbre qui cache la forêt**

Une entrée sur le ring, une confrontation des plus explosives m'attendait. J'attendais depuis un petit moment l'humiliation de cet opportuniste sur la place publique, Le temps d'anticiper psychologiquement la suite des évènements, Partenaire cherchait un moyen d'attirer mon attention, en vain, trop occupée à me pouponner. Soudain, Drago me fit face à la place du miroir, visiblement vexé :

- Il faut que tu te fasses belle pour ce mec ? _Piqué de jalousie,_

- Je ne te savais pas possessif… _Le poussant loin du miroir,_

- Nan du tout !

- Tu t'inquiètes ? _Demandais-je,_

- Bah ce n'est pas ça, j'te comprends pas… _L'air perdu,_

- T'as qu'à te faire beau aussi, ça fera match nul, _lui souriant,_

- Pas la peine ! La perfection s'impose en moi, _déclara-t-il,_

- Euh… _Blasée par son amour pour lui-même,_

- Nan mais sérieusement !

- Là, tu t'enfonces…

- Mais euuh ! On s'éloigne du sujet !

- En y revenant alors, t'as juste à subir cette journée, et ça sera fini.

- Et après on passe à autre chose ?

- Oui voilà,

- En s'occupant de ce qui se passe… entre nous ? _Se sachant sur un terrain miné,_

- Euuuh… Oui, _répondis-je, gênée,_

- Oui ? _Demanda-t-il,_

- Oui,

- Oui ? _Répéta-t-il,_

- J'ai dit quoi y'a même pas 2 secondes ? _(-_-)_

- Mais c'est pour être sûr ! _(xS)_

- Depuis quand t'es un marshmallow ? _Amusée par son attitude,_

- Mais nan je ne le suis pas ! _Se défendit-il,_

- Ça fait bizarre sachant que l'image du Prince des Serpentards est d'une froideur extrême, _remarquais-je,_

- Tu veux que j'te parle comme si j'parlais à Blaise, _me proposa-t-il,_

- J'me sentirais plus à l'aise, j'pense, _ravie de cette initiative,_

- Mmh… _Ne voulant pas se lancer,_

- Allez ! _Le suppliais-je,_

- Mmh… Wesh Gros ! T'as cru que c'est le monde de Mickey ? T'es là pour dégommer un teubé d'la vie, pas pour jouer au princesse ! _Lâcha-t-il sec,_

- Heeein ?!... Bon on retourne à la version marshmallow… Tu viens de m'appeler « Gros » ?

- Nan mais c'est pas parce que t'as des rondeurs que je t'ai appelé « Gros »… J'dis pas que j'te trouve grosse… Maaaais t'es parfaite !... J'parle comme ça avec Blaise… _Paniqué par ses réponses,_

- C'est marrant comment tu t'enfonces et pis t'as des références culturelles moldus, ça me surprend, _lâchant un rire moqueur,_

- … _Me fixant intensément dans le blanc des yeux,_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? _Assez Gênée,_

- C'est l'heure de te punir, j'pense… _Desserrant sa cravate, l'air ennuyé,_

- Heeeein ? _Hébétée par sa réponse,_

- Ouais… Te punir ! _Renchérit-il,_

- Euuuh mais pourquoi ? _Toujours aussi ahurie par la tournure de la situation,_

- Au départ j'étais vexé, mais là je le suis encore plus ! _Expliqua-t-il,_

- T'es pas sérieux ? _Désarçonnée par sa franchise,_

- Bah si ! _En s'approchant de moi,_

- Bah non ! Pas le temps, la sortie scolaire ne peut se faire sans nous, et on n'a pas une minute à perdre ! _Cherchant une issue de secours,_

- Inutile de fuir… _Me prenant le bras pour venir m'enlacer,_

- …Mmh… Drago… Faut… Vraiment y aller … _Commençant à être anesthésiée par ses caresses tendres,_

- Attends… _Blottissant sa frimousse au creux de mon cou,_

- … Drago… Il faut… VRAIMENT SORTIR ! _Le repoussant après avoir sentie ses mains baladeuses,_

- Fallait ne pas me chercher, _souriant d'un air machiavélique,_

- Oh je vois ! Bon moi j'y vais ! _Sortant des appartements, fatiguée par ce joueur,_

- Heey ! Attends-moi…

OoOoOoOo

Un voile d'un blanc pur dissimula le paysage mort et tranquille sous ce froid hivernal précoce. Accompagnés des autres préfets et du corps professoral, nous nous mîmes à diviser l'ensemble des élèves par année. Mon binôme et moi avons la charge des dernières années, ce qui me permettait de me rapprocher de Lui. Après être tous arrivés au village, je suivais, au bras de Pansy, la Cour du Prince dans une taverne-de serpents- populaire et des plus insalubres de tout Pré-Au-Lard. Nous avions eu ce fameux privilège (de la part de ce cher Drago) d'avoir la meilleure table de la taverne.

Toute la Cour était présente autour du Prince, Justin et Louise étaient eux aussi présents il me fallait donc une occasion pour régler mes comptes avec ce couple de malfrats devant tout ce beau monde. Je me portais donc volontaire à chercher les commandes de toute la table au bar, le temps de réfléchir à la situation actuelle, laissant mon fiancé derrière, prêt à me porter secours à ma dignité qui risque d'être bientôt bafouée. Assise au bar, je répétais ma liste de boissons au barman, quand soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule :

- Hey bien ! Tu vas pas t'imaginer prendre tout ces verres pour nous ? _S'asseyant à côté de moi,_

- Oh Justin ! _Faussement surprise,_

- Surprise ? J'attendais cette occasion pour pouvoir te parler tranquillement, _s'approchant de moi face à ce brouahaha,_

- En fait, moi, aussi, _prête à le démolir d'une seconde à l'autre,_

- Ah oui ? Dis moi, pourquoi ? _Semblant être curieux,_

- Nous sommes cousins éloignés, même très éloignés, nous faisons partis de la même famille… Je pensais pourtant que tu avais des principes, _expliquais-je, confuse,_

_* Dégomme-le devant tout le monde (me souffla Drago) *  
_

_* Laisse-moi faire (lui dis-je) *  
_

- Euh… Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ? _L'air perdu,_

- S'allier avec Louise et nous séduire Drago et moi afin de faire rompre nos fiançailles pour ta cupidité mordante… Digne d'un Serpentard, tu ne trouves pas ? _Attendant une quelconque contre-vérité futile de sa part,_

_* Je le défonce si il ose nier les faits (commençant à perdre patience) *  
_

_* Tais-toi Drago ! *  
_

- … _Me regardant, le sourire aux lèvres,_

- Tu ne réponds pas ? J'ai bien raison alors ! Si tu ne veux pas subir une quelconque vengeance de ma part, il vaut mieux pour toi, et Louise, de quitter Poudlard sur le champ ! J'en informerai Grand-père de tes intentions, tu peux devenir héritier à ma place, je ne m'y opposerai pas le moins du monde, mais à l'avenir, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! _Déclarais-je enfin,_

_* Euuuh… Le début était bien mais là…T'es en train de faire quoi là ? (-_-) *  
_

_* Je fais un deal (toute contente de terminer cette histoire de mariage arrangée)… *  
_

- Non, _Répondit-il soudainement,_

- Non ? Non quoi ? _Surprise par sa réponse,_

- Non je refuse… J'attendais vraiment ce jour avec impatience mais ce jour n'est finalement pas venu… Satané contrat ! _Se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à moi,_

- Il suffit juste d'annuler…

- Tu crois que j'te parle de ton supposé mariage ? _Me parlant avec dédain,_

- Pardon ? _Étonnée par le ton de sa voix,_

- Moi j'parle de ta putain de mémoires, ton contrat de mariage a dû bloquer tes souvenirs… _Me prenant la main brusquement,_

- Mais tu fais quoi là ? _Complètement déconcertée par son geste,_

- C'est le seul moyen d'être tranquilles sans ton canard, _en riant,_

_* Heey retires ta main… (Entendant ce petit bout de pensée de Drago) *  
_

- Mais… Heey… Il se passe quoi ici ?!... Je ne perçois plus personne ! _Remarquant un brouillard épais et sombre envahir toute la taverne,_

- A part moi, _dit-il,_

- Tu as fait quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux te voir que toi ? Et les autres ? _Paniquée par ce nouveau décor,_

- Une bulle psychique… Tant que je garde un contact physique avec toi, nos esprits seront liés, protégés de toutes formes de magie, d'intrus…

- Et de contrat magique, _supposais-je,_

- Aussi… nos corps sont toujours à la taverne, mais des esprits factices prennent le relais à nos places, _en souriant,_

- Esprits factices ?

- Des esprits comme le tien ou le mien mais programmés à l'aide de la magie, tout comme ton contrat de mariage, un contrat factice, _expliqua-t-il,_

- Comment ça ? _Perdue dans ses explications,_

- Ce contrat n'est rien qu'un traquenard, un piège qui t'est destinée depuis sa création il y a des siècles…

- Heeeeein ? _(O.o)_

- Il ne servait qu'à t'éloigner de moi… Jeanne…

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, _lui demandais-je,_

- Jeanne, Hermione, Hélène, Améliane, Élisabeth, Isaline… Tu restes toujours la même, _passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux,_

- Mais tu parles de quoi ?! _Me dégageant de lui,_

- Tu te réincarnais tout les 25 ans à peu près… A chaque fois, j'attendais que tu t'éveilles à travers tes pouvoirs pour pouvoir te sauver… Mais depuis le XIXème siècle, tu avais disparu...

- Me sauver de quoi ? Réincarnée... Disparu, moi ? _Sceptique,_

- Te sauver de ta supposée famille… Il y a longtemps, tu as eu un enfant avec un humain, et depuis ce jour, ils t'ont emprisonnée… à vie,

- Heeeeeein ? _(O.o)_

- Arrêtes avec cette tête de panda ! _Me supplia-t-il, attendri,_

- … Et maintenant je me réincarne à chaque fois pour essayer d'assouvir ma vengeance, _Riant aux éclats,_

- Tu te réincarnes, parce que les tiens extraient ton âme de ton corps de mère à celui de ton enfant supposé mort… Un cycle sans fin… Cela permettait de faire perdurer une réputation magique incontestable…

- Ton histoire est improbable… et morbide. Mes parents ne possédaient pas de magie, je vivais en tant que moldu, _ne le croyant pas,_

- J'ai tenté de te sauver il y a 200 ans… Au moment de la dernière extraction, j'ai tué ton bébé qui venait de naître… Je pensais que ton âme allait revenir dans ton corps de mère, au lieu de ça, ton âme s'est évaporé dans la nature, le clan De Grandelay s'est dissoute et a disparu du monde magique et je t'ai cherché depuis, en vain… _S'approchant de plus en plus de moi,_

- Ce n'est pas possible ! _Lui dis-je,_

- Penses-tu vraiment que je te dirais tout ça juste pour avoir la fortune…Une chose aussi futile ? _M'entraînant de force dans ses bras,_

- Je… _Sentant son cœur battre la chamade,_

- Tu vas comprendre par toi-même, _se penchant vers moi,_

- Heein ? _Inquiète de ce qui va se passé par la suite,_

- Je vais partager mes souvenirs avec toi…

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser, doux et sucré sur mes lèvres. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, son corps s'incendiait… Il dégageait un parfum enivrant, hypnotisant qui me plongea dans une profonde léthargie. Je ne pus me défendre face à son baiser devenu pressant, nos langues liées et chaudes continuèrent dans une danse effrénée. Mais brusquement, je fus projetée visuellement dans ses souvenirs qui défilaient en arrière. Il y a trop de souvenirs qui s'enchaînaient à la suite.

Il fallait que j'y mette fin, mais Justin anticipa la chose et maintenait ferme à lui, conséquence de quoi, mon crâne allait exploser… Au bord de l'évanouissement, il mit fin à notre baiser, me maintenant toujours pour ne pas que je perde pied. Je ne pus émettre un seul mot, abasourdie par ses révélations muettes. Après de longues minutes dans un silence total :

- Je ne suis pas humaine…

- Une Immortelle ne l'est pas, logiquement. Tu peux faire inconsciemment semblant comme maintenant, tes pouvoirs ne sont juste pas encore arrivés à maturité, _me serrant dans ses bras,_

- … Et… Je vais me transformer en quoi ?

- Ta vraie nature est réapparue partiellement à la soirée d'Halloween, _me dit-il,_

- Oh je vois…

- Je t'ai enfin avec moi, je n'aurais plus besoin de Louise et de son polynectar… Cette fille est désespérante à courir derrière l'argent…

- Pourquoi avoir besoin de Louise ?

- Pour éloigner Drago de toi…Et crédibiliser la mise en scène devant le clan… Depuis le temps, j'arrive avec, au moins, un coup d'avance, maintenant que je peux intercepter quelques une de tes pensées à travers le pacte.

- Heein ? _Commençant à rougir,_

- Te pervertir comme ça… _Lâchant sa phrase avec violence,_

- Je… _Ne sachant plus quoi dire,_

- Tu l'aimes ? _Me demanda-t-il soudainement,_

- Euuuuh… _Surprise par cette question,_

- Les humains m'étonneront toujours, ton fiancé est un maître de Legilimancie redoutable, il a réussi à te retrouver malgré mes protections, _constatant le brouillard s'affaiblir,_

_* Hermione ! Réponds-moi ! ça fait une éternité que je t'appelle (xS) *  
_

_* Drago ! (me retournant instinctivement pour le voir) *  
_

Nous sommes revenus dans nos corps respectifs, sa main toujours dans la mienne, me lançant un sourire de soulagement de m'avoir enfin retrouvée. Je retirais aussitôt ma main, apercevant les foudres que me lançait mon fiancé. Cela paraissait une éternité que j'étais dans cette bulle avec Justin, alors qu'en réalité cela a tout juste durait que 5 petite minutes. Nous quittions le bar, accompagnés de la serveuse, qui nous aidait à porter les boissons. Revenus parmi la Cour du Prince, ce dernier me lançait des éclairs dans ma direction, et ce durant toute la sortie…

oOoOoOoOo

Arrivés en silence dans nos appartements, je me mis en direction de ma chambre, fatiguée de cette journée, quand un bras musclé me stoppa par la taille :

- C'est terminé avec Justin ? _Me demanda-t-il,_

- Mmh…

- C'est pas une réponse, _posant sa tête sur mon épaule,_

- Il y a eu des imprévus… _Sentant son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou,_

- Ouais j'ai vu ça, sa main dans la tienne… J'ai même pas pu sentir ta présence, comme si t'étais partie loin de la taverne, _me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille,_

- Jaloux ?

- J'ai pas le droit ? _Commençant à être agacé,_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _lui dis-je simplement,_

- Tu penses maintenant à nous deux ? _Me demanda-t-il enfin._

Avec toute ma force mentale, je faisais barrière à toute forme d'intrusion d'esprit. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment faire ? Et Drago dans tout ça ?... Pour toute seule réponse, je me retournais face à lui, et le contemplais. Il était mon échappatoire…

Et cette envie soudaine de l'embrasser martela furieusement mon esprit. A la pointe des pieds, j'atteignais sans problème ses lèvres et me plongeais littéralement dans ses bras. Dans un murmure, je lui dévoilais mes intentions secrètes. Il s'exécuta, m'emmenant dans sa chambre tout en défaisant sa cravate.

**DOWN ! Et non ce n'est pas aussi hooot que dans les scènes précédentes, il me fallait de l'inspiration _salade de saison_ au lieu de _cocotte dans le four à 2000°C_ et l'harcèlement intensif de ces dernières semaines par une nana qui se fait coach, manager, éditrice, critique, et j'en passe a eu raison de ma petite personne T.T **

**A toi qui va lire ce message qui se reconnaîtra et comprendra (oui TOI LAA, la fameuse nana) : 2 JOURS à morfler pour écrire ça, donc si t'aime pas, je te jure que je fouetterai les grosses fesses de #HEIDY CLUM# jusqu'à que SOJU S'ENSUIVE !**

n.b. : Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec la personne que je cite (**#**), ne saurait être que coïncidence fortuite...

**c'**

**e**

**s**

**t**

**.**

**p**

**a**

**s**

**.**

**e**

**n**

**c**

**o**

**r**

**e**

**.**

**f**

**i**

**n**

**i**

**.**

**!**

...

n.b.² : A toi encore qui va lire ce message qui se reconnaîtra et re-comprendra (OUII TOI LAAA, la fameuse nana)

= Offre-moi du soju pour mes efforts fournis !


End file.
